Stories from Christmas Day
by BonesBird
Summary: snapshots of life in the Brennan/Booth home over their relationship, most characters appear at some point, and there are new additions to meet along the way. NOW COMPLETE!
1. The First Christmas

**Hey all, welcome to my first multi-part fic - simply called Merry Christmas  
I****'****m hoping to explore every Christmas Day throughout Brennan and Booth****'****s life together as a couple (and just slightly afterwards)  
I know where this fic is going, it****'****s all outlined in my head, even if it****'****s not all written  
My fic ****"****The First Snow Of Winter****"**** happens DIRECTLY before (ie the 24days before) chapter 1.  
This is a K/T rating for most, not everyone is into M rates so if I do some (which I****'****m not sure of yet) I****'****ll do them as separate oneshots that fit into the whole.  
If the new characters I create go down well, I may do some family stories and show the family growing up.  
Can I have huge thanks going to Fabi (aka FaBbEr0oZ on Twitter) for all the help with American Christmasses, as I don****'****t know how different they are from Christmas Dinners we have here in the UK, and I didn****'****t want to make a huge boob and have a million reviews going ****"****you got this wrong****"**

**DISCLAIMER: ****as you well know, I don****'****t own Bones, I****'****m merely having a little fun with the characters before I put them back in the box and ship them back to Hart, Kathy, David, Emily et al. Though the new characters I create ARE my creations, and I****'****m claiming them!**

**Thanks for reading and *hopefully* reviewing!**

**Shin x**

Merry Christmas

Chapter 1

Booth sat himself down on the couch in Brennan's office. 21 days since they had decided to be more than partners. 21 days since he had caught the most amazing woman he could imagine. He was unsurprised to have found her still at the lab, even though it was past midnight. Therefore today was Christmas Day. He had tried her phone, both her cell and office, but she hadn't picked up either so he had driven over to get her out of the lab. He had checked the usual places, including Autopsy and Limbo, but he had yet to find her. As he sat pondering where she could have gone to, he realised that she could be in Angela's lab. He pulled himself up, strode across the lab and sure enough she was dozing in a chair, on the Angelator there was the Christmas Tree that Ange had made the Christmas they'd been locked in the lab.  
Booth guessed Brennan had worked herself out, so he knelt in front of her and gently ran a finger down her cheek.

"wake up sleepy, it's Christmas"

"mmmhmmm" she mumbled back, shifting as if to get comfy again, he ran his hand along her cheek again, then back up

"Come on Bones, we need to get you home" now she looked at him, a little blearily, she took the hand he offered and allowed him to pull her up. Booth gathered his thoughts as she collected her things, and they were both unusually quiet on the drive back to Brennan's, where Booth had been staying. As they walked through the door Brennan practically collapsed in his arms. He wondered when she had last eaten, but she was too tired to eat now. He carried her through to the bedroom and pulled her shoes and socks off, he knew she hated to sleep in socks. By the time he came out of the bathroom, his Bones was sound asleep. He wrapped himself around her and dropped off too.

When morning came Bren was first awake, she felt Booth wrapped round her and was always surprised at how happy she felt when she woke up that way. Then it hit her that she didn't remember getting home. She surmised from the fact she was still almost fully dressed, bar her socks and shoes, that Booth had collected her from the lab and brought her home. The last thing she remembered was sitting in front of the Angelator gathering her thoughts. '_I must have dozed off_' came the thought. She realised her throat was dry, and that she was hungry. Looking at the clock she realised why, it was 10am, _'__I haven__'__t eaten in 24 hours__'_she slowly untangled herself from Booth, taking care not to wake him. She put on a pot of coffee and pulled a fruit salad out of the cupboard. She realised how much work she would have to do before her friends and family arrived. Russ would be arriving with Amy and the girls, almost all the squints would be coming, including the interns who were still working in the lab, namely Wendell Bray and Vincent Nigel-Murray. She had the table to extend, dress and set, she had crackers to put out, decorations to finish and salad to prepare. She forgot, in the intervening months, how much work had gone into hosting Christmas last year. She contemplated what to start on first as she ate her breakfast. She was deep into her thoughts and hadn't heard Booth get up and walk to the kitchen, he watched her as she thought, smiling at the look of concentration on her face. He chuckled as she darted her tongue out to one side of her mouth. The sound jerked her out of her reverie.

"Booth, you're awake?" she said, then realised how stupid she sounded and closed her mouth

"Yeah, just got up, you're so cute when you do that" he said, making her feel like he was looking inside her, his big brown eyes never left her watery grey.

"Do what?" she said, sounding slightly suspicious. She got up and washed the bowl that had had her fruit in,

"Stick your tongue out" she felt Booth come behind her and kiss her neck, she let them stand that way for a while, before she pushed backward

"I do not. Anyway, we have things to do, everyone will be here at 2, and it's almost 11, and we have lots to do" Bren said, her usual, rational, in-control self slipping away as Booth continued to kiss her neck. She decided it was time to move, so she ducked from under him "Are you going to help with the table"

"Do what with the table?" he asked, an innocent look on his face

"Extend it, we've a lot of people coming, my dad, Russ and his family, thats five, then Hodgins and Ange, Cam and Michelle, Mr Nigel-Murray and Mr Bray, and the two of us, I don't know if Margaret is coming this year, but if she is that's an extra set. That could be 14 people Booth" she was beginning to slip back into her rationality, and that helped her prepare the table, he dressed it while she made the salad.

9 hours later and most people were preparing to leave. For the second year running Brennan's Christmas gathering had been a success and she felt glad to have the people she did in her life. She hoped that next Christmas, they would still be together. As the night came to a close she pulled Booth through to the bedroom, to finally enjoy their first Christmas together, together.

**I need to get Chapters 1/2/3 out today 4/5/6 out tomorrow etc. Because I'm aiming to get the last two chapters out on my birthday. Because I have a feeling you'll all be very annoyed at me for the last chapter, but you CAN'T be annoyed with me on my birthday. It's a 32 chapter fic. So I hope you're ready!!!**

**And for those of you who got the bit about Brennan hating sleeping in socks - yeah, that came from me... I HATE sleeping in socks... absolutely can't stand it... Hate it with a passion, and I felt that since Brennan has some weird hang-ups that she could share one of mine.**


	2. Babies and Broodiness

**This chapter is about how I felt last Christmas when my friend brought her little girl along for the first time. Broody as anything. Review if you like... I'm not so fussed as long as you read!!!  
**

**Shin x**

* * *

Brennan sat on the chair in the living room with Parker playing with some toys at her feet, her father and Booth were in the kitchen making Christmas Dinner for 6. Brennan had decided against a big get together this year, and the only people coming other than her dad and Parker were Angela and Hodgins, and they were bringing the newest addition to the family with them. 4 months earlier Angela had had baby Amelie, and although she and Hodgins hadn't admitted through the pregnancy the Amelie was his, the second anyone saw her they would know. Brennan had spent very little time around Amelie, as seeing her made her realise how much she herself wanted a baby. She had once, only a couple of years previously asked Booth for his sperm to have a baby, but now she wanted to do it, as Angela would say "the real way". She and Booth had an incredible sex life, and she now knew for sure what she wanted. Spending time with Parker reminded her of what Booth could bring to her child, and she thought about what she herself could give. Money was not a problem, nor was love, but time was. She was nervous about how much time she and Booth spent working, even on days with no cases.

Angela and Hodgins arrived, ate, spent time together as close friends do. Fussed over Parker and Amelie, and listened to Booth and Max's horror stories of misbehaving children, several of which were aimed at Brennan, including one that Booth couldn't help asking about, including macaroni, salt and snail that she had named Brian. When Angela, Hodgins and Max had left, Parker was happy to read to himself before he went to sleep. Brennan pulled Booth into the kitchen, the furthest room away from Parker's, and stood looking at him

"Is something wrong, Bones?" he asked, his eyes filled with concern for her, he moved round the island and placed his hand on her arm, lifting her chin with his other hand so that he could look in to her eyes, "I would like to have a baby" she said, after a time they had just stared at each other. Brennan looked at him. Waiting for him to freak out, pick Parker up and leave, go back to his own apartment

"Are you sure?" he asked. Wanting to be perfectly sure what she said before he made any decisions of his own. He loved his son, and he was sure he would love to have more children, but he and his Bones had only been together for a year, but he felt like he'd known her his whole life.

"I'm certain Booth. I've thought about it very hard before, but since Amelie was born. I've felt a… an urge for there to be a child that is half you, and half me. I look at Parker and see what you offer a child, see what you offer to everyone who knows you…" Booth stopped her with a finger on her lips, he leant down and kissed her, gently "is that a yes?"

"It's a maybe. We have an awful lot to think about first" Booth felt strange, being the one thinking rationally and linearly.

"What do we have to think about, really Booth?"

"Where would we live, how would we go about work? The brass is already annoyed that we're more than partners, but with our solve rate they aren't going to split us up. About whether we'd have a nanny, or whether we'd have to rely on day-care centres. How would we go about…" this time, Brennan shushed him with a gentle kiss on the lips. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair"How about we just agree to try, and if anything happens, that's when we deal with all those things."

Booth realised he was looking to the next year more than any other he had before.

* * *

**Chapter three introduces the eldest Booth/Brennan baby - so... that'll be up later today.**


	3. Family

**Chapter 3 y'all - are you excited?  
I'm really sorry this is such a short chapter, but I had real trouble writing it. Mostly because I tried to write it around both my best friend coming home from university and the Strictly Come Dancing final (and yes, my favourites Team Cola won =D) so my muse was having trouble arriving.  
Three more chapters today (GMT) think thats probably tomorrow for my lovely US readers.  
Once again, I do not own most of the characters. Though Kaden Brennan-Booth and Amelie Hodgins are my own creations, so they I do own within the Bones franchise, which I also don't own.  
Please review!  
Shin x**

* * *

Booth and Brennan leant against the doorway to the nursery, watching the tiny baby inside sleep. Only a couple of months after the previous Christmas, Brennan had fallen pregnant. Leading to them buying a house together, and setting up rooms. They had had a little boy, and named him Kaden. They had chosen to spend his first Christmas just the four of them, Rebecca had gone on holiday with Steve this year, so they had Parker with them. The house was filler with decorations, and friends and family had been dropping presents of for Parker and Kaden for days. Parker was still asleep so Brennan and Booth were watching Kaden while waiting for the older member of their family to awaken, so they could sit with him and open his presents.

"Look what we did Bones"

"Yes, he's perfectly formed" Brennan said, smiling down at the baby boy as he started to wail. She leant down and picked him up. She held him close to her and wrapped her arms around his tiny body, Booth stood behind her, with a hand on his little boys stomach. Only a minute later they heard Parker getting up, ready to open his presents.

An hour later, as Parker played with his toys and Brennan fed Kaden, Booth started cooking the family dinner, they weren't having Turkey and all the traditional food, but more a selection of their favourite foods. Booth loved having Parker for Christmas, and now their family felt even more complete with little Kaden. He couldn't believe his luck at having the perfect little boy in Brennan's arms. He watched her hold Kaden and still manage to help Parker, who next year would be to old for the things they bought him. He didn't want his family to change, but he knew they would. Brennan's soft voice and a hand on his arm brought him back  
"Booth" she said, offering him their son. He picked Kaden up, and carried on burping him, the same as Brennan had been. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Bones. I'm just thinking"

"About"  
"This, Bones. Our family. We've done it, we have a family." he said, wrapping his arm around her and giving her a squeeze as Kaden started falling asleep against his chest. "You, Me, Parker and Kaden. We're a family Bones"

"We are a family Booth. We were a family before Kaden came along, we were before we became a couple, Booth, we've always been a family. Just a different type of family."

"Do you think we could extend our family one day?"

"I'm sure we will, I'd love more children with you Booth. But lets wait a while" He smiled at her as she took her son off him. He went to find Parker.

* * *

**Once again I apologise for the really short chapter, therefore I promise a long one tomorrow. Tomorrow will include Angela/Hodgins and baby Amelie again!**


	4. Togetherness

**Took a while but I *FINALLY* got chapter 4 to where I like it. Took a long, long time. Chapter 5 is outlined, but I'm still not sure how I want it to go, so don't expect miraculous updates every day. I'm going to update as soon as the chapters are finished though. I'm struggling to write between the snow and the cold that me niece gave me.**

**Huge, huge props go to my sister and my friends on Twitter, all of whom keep encouraging me to write, even though I feel vaguely like Death Warmed Up.**

**Once again, I do not own Bones.**

**Shin x **

* * *

Chapter 4: Happy Now

Another Christmas waking up in Booth's arms put Brennan in a good mood. It was Christmas day and she knew Kaden would wake soon, Parker not long after, then Christmas would be all go. She and Booth had done most of the preparation before they went to bed last night. She felt him start to move, she rolled over to face him and placed a kiss on his nose

"What time is it?"

"A little after 5am"

"Why are we awake"

"Its Christmas Day, Kaden won't know the difference, but Parker will be up soon"

"I hope not too soon" Booth smiled, moving himself to a more comfortable position "I love you Bones"

"I love you too Booth, at least we don't have to rush around this year""Nope, you got it all sorted, now go back to sleep until one of our boys wakes us up"

* * *

Brennan heard the sounds of laughter coming from the family room, she realised that it was Angela, Parker and Amelie, who had probably pulled some kind of trick. She smiled as Booth ran through the kitchen, followed by Parker carrying Kaden, and Amelie with her doll. Brennan could help but think about the past 3 years. This was their fourth Christmas together as a couple, and their second with Kaden. Kaden was a carbon copy of his father, but with big blue eyes that neither of his parents could say no to. He had been walking since 10 months, and could already spell on his blocks and alphabet letters. "No running in the kitchen" She called as Booth brought the kids for another pass… they all tiptoed through then carried on in the family room, where she could hear Angela and Hodgins trying to slow Booth down so the kids could get him. A minute later Brennan heard a thud, and then giggles. She walked to the door to see Kaden and Amelie sat on top of Booth tickling him, while Parker howled with laughter on the floor next to them. Even Brennan had to let out a laugh as she saw another example of how good Booth was with their kids.

"Ange, come help me with the dinner" she called, smiling as her best friend patted the kids on the head as they made Booth and Hodgins play another silly game.

"Sweetie, I can't believe how cute Kaden is"

"Thanks, he does look remarkably like Booth"

"So, how come we're the only ones invited this Christmas?"

"I decided that with my father being with Russ' family and with Booth's Grandfather deciding to stay at the home for the holiday that doing a large get-together would be pointless, therefore I decided to invite just our closest friends to Christmas."

"Well sweetie, I'm not complaining, means I didn't have to cook everything with Ame running around trying to help. Parker's done brilliantly keeping her entertained"

"Parker is good with his family." Booth chimed in as he strode through the kitchen with Kaden on his hip. The girls could hear Parker and Amelie now teasing Hodgins about something. "Bones, I think Den wants his mommy" he said as Kaden reached for Brennan.

"This is what a family Christmas really is" Brennan said into her son's hair.

* * *

**I know it's short, I know it is. I'm trying to write more but there is only so much that I can do with only one kid who can talk!!! Next one should have Hank, Max, Russ, Amy and the girls in. As well as a new arrival - yeah - you guys ready for that???  
so I apologise for today's really short chapter, I'm going to expand on a lot of family discussions in the next one, so it should be much longer.**

**Thanks for reading. Review if you like it... review if you hate it and think I should take my writing back into the fiery depths of hell... Just please review.**

**Also start taking guesses about how many kids Brennan and Booth eventually have - though Emily is NOT allowed to join in, as she's already read the last chapter, so she knows. **


	5. Wedding Talk

The house was full of the sound of children's laughter. Parker was laughing with his slightly older "cousins" Haylie and Emma. Kaden meanwhile was building with his blocks and 3-month-old Helen was nestled in the crook of her great-grandfather, Hank's, arm. Max and Hank were talking about their families. Russ was listening to the conversation as well. While in the kitchen Amy and Bones were chatting about being parents. Amy was a little over 5 months pregnant with her and Russ' first baby together. Booth was enjoying just observing everyone when he realised Hank had stood up and walked over to him

"Shrimp, you gonna take this gorgeous little girl off me" Booth picked up Helen and held her against his shoulder, gently patting her on the back "I want to talk to you" Hank said

"Sure, Pops, what about?"

"I'm so glad to see you and Tempe together, you fit well, and look at the little ones you create"

"Thanks, Pops, Kaden and Helen are cute" Booth flushed a little at the praise from his grandfather

"I told you she was a keeper, you best keep her for good"

"I will Pops, I have no intention of seeing her go anywhere?"

"Then why aren't you married yet?"

"She…" Booth struggled to explain WHY he hadn't proposed to Brennan, it wasn't that he didn't love her, or that he didn't want to spend his life with her, but more that he knew she didn't believe in marriage, and he didn't want to push her too quickly. "Bones… doesn't believe in marriage. She believes that couples don't need a piece of paper, or rings, to show their commitment to each other"

"She's new-agey then. Shrimp, she may back down eventually, and when she does, that's time when you should propose. It might not be for a long time, but one day she will."

* * *

Brennan was enjoying spending time with Amy while they cooked the dinner. Though she still worked full time, and spent a lot of time with Angela, she was beginning to miss times when she could just talk to another adult, without her children. She loved her children, very much, but Helen took a lot of time and Kaden was clingy to his mom.

"So, Tempe, are you and Booth going to tie the knot one day?"

"I don't know. Our family unit is strong as it is now, we have no good reason to change it"

"But wouldn't marriage give you both more stability?"

"I don't believe so, as we are currently, if something were to go wrong between the two of us we would still have our financial independence that would make it easier to separate, yet while we are in a relationship we can combine our resources"

"OK, so, no to marriage ever then?"

"No, no, I may choose to marry Booth one day, when I have decided whether I have a good enough reason to marry him. I do not want to give up my independence"

"Honey, marriage isn't about dependency, it's about trust, and the belief that you want to share your life with that one person. It's about joining together your body and soul with another person"

"I don't believe people have a soul…"

"Just because you can't prove it's there, doesn't mean we don't have one" As Brennan took the food through to the table she thought on what Amy had said, and realised that, though she wasn't ready for marriage, she was open to the idea.

* * *

With food eaten, Kaden and Helen asleep, Parker, Haylie and Emma playing on Parker's games console and Hank, Booth, Russ and Amy in a discussion about the kids, Max decided it was time to take his daughter aside and congratulate her on her family, and to tell her he was proud of her, for overcoming the scars he and Ruth had left her with. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the dining room. Enveloping his daughter in a hug he whispered in her ear

"You have a beautiful family, Tempe" he let her go and saw the tears in her eyes "I love spending Christmas with you all. I have two beautiful grandchildren, another on the way, and three who I love like they were my grandchildren. Tempe, don't let the fears that I and your mother caused stop you enjoying your family. Kaden and Helen are wonderful children, they are going to grow up to be world changing, like their parents"

"Thanks dad." Was all Brennan could choke out, "I love you" she whispered as he pulled her into another hug. A wail from the monitor on her hip broke the moment as Brennan went to see which of her children was crying.


	6. Goals and Getting There

**Welcome to ANOTHER chapter, I'm really getting them out today!Let it be marked on a Calendar!!! Today 21/12/09 - Shin did get out 3 chapters, with three more on people, tell me what you think of Brennan and Booth's family! I'm sure you love them as much as I do!Thanks is, once again, going to the gals on Twitter for keeping me writing.**

**Shin x**

* * *

"Aunt Tempe - look!!!" Amelie shouted as she ran through the living room. Kaden hot on her tails as the played with the toys they'd been given. Helen was babbling at Hodgins as he built some blocks up with her, while Brennan and Ange cooked. Booth was watching over the kids when Max came up behind him

"Well, Booth. You and Tempe have done well for yourselves again. Anyone would think you liked hosting Christmas"

"I think Bones is getting more into it every year. She did the tree herself with Parker and Kaden this year while I was on a Stake-out"

"I can't believe how big the kids are getting"

"I know, Parker's 16 this year. He's getting too big. Straight A's in school. He wants to be a structural engineer at the moment"

"Different from your job then?"

"I wouldn't want him to go into law enforcement. I think he's seen enough of what goes on to know whether it's what he'd want to do."

"I think being an engineer is an excellent occupation for him. How about Kaden"

"He wants to be an astronaut, then again, he is 3"

"When Tempe was 3 she wanted to be a princess, she was adamant about it." Booth laughed as Bones and Angela put the turkey and things on the table. He and Max shared a final laugh as they separated, Booth sitting down between Kaden and Helen, while Brennan sat the other side of Helen.

Dinner, pudding and a food fight between Kaden and Amelie later and everyone was sat in the lounge, Parker had gone back to his mom's and Kaden was asking after his big brother

"Daddy, why doesn't Parks live here like Henen does?"

"Because Parks lives with his mom, you and Helen live with your mom"

"So how is Parks my brother if mom isn't his mom"

"Because I'm Parks' dad, like I'm your dad"

"Oh, OK. Can Parks live here one day dad?"

"I don't know, Den, I don't know" Booth looked over at Brennan, willing her to pull Kaden off this topic of conversation "Den, whats your mom got" he said, as Brennan pulled out another present.

An hour later Ange and Hodgins had taken Amelie home, and Max had headed off too. Helen was asleep in her pushchair while Kaden was playing with his toy soldiers, Booth stood watching him with his arms wrapped around Brennan

"Bones, think, next Christmas Helen will be old enough to understand at least some of what's going on"

"Yes she will. Kaden and Helen running around. Will be dangerous for anyone else"

"They're going to be active kids Bones, could we have created anything else"

* * *

**Yes my pretties, the kids are growing up! Just so you know, I'm not sticking with Parker being a structural engineer, that's just his current focus!!!**

**Another member of the family joins in the next chapter, and there is a new arrival in the Montenegro/Hodgins household too. So keep your eyes peeled.**


	7. Plans For The Future

**Welcome back to my crazy world dudes and dudettes.**

**Another one for you today, not the last, oh no, no, no, certainly not the last.**

**Is this the best Christmas present or what!!!**

**Anyway, this chapter has only the Brennan/Booth family, with mentions of Ange and Hodgins.**

**Once again - I own nothing except for the kids…**

**Shin x**

* * *

Booth walked through the door, locking his gun in the cabinet and hanging up everything, it had been a long night, that had led to 11 arrests, but it meant he was so tired, and it was Christmas day, with a 4 year old, a 2 year old, and a 4 month old he wasn't likely to get any sleep. As soon as he got into the family room he was greeted with Helen's squeal and Kaden's shouts of "Daddy, daddy, daddy" as he ran to him. Booth scooped up his little boy and smiled as Parker came into the living room carrying Courtnie. Brennan came out of the kitchen, following Kaden's calls

"Daddy, me and Hen made this card for you" Kaden said, as Booth knelt on the floor where Helen and Kaden had been drawing "We put Ginge on it too because she's too little to make anything"

"Oh it's brilliant guys. Will you play with Parker so I can talk to your mom" Booth dragged Brennan into the dining room as Parker sat Courtnie on his knees and played with his siblings.

"Booth, are you alright" Brennan asked the second they were alone

"I'm fine, Bones, I just wanted to spend a couple of minutes alone with you. Why did I wait so long to have kids after Parker if not to make him look after them" Booth grinned at her, with the smile that always made her melt. She wrapped her arms around him "So, who's coming this year?"

"Well, Ange and Hodgins were supposed to come, But Aaron made his appearance a little early"

"She's had the baby?"

"Late yesterday, Aaron Zachary Hodgins"

"Oh wow, I don't blame them for not coming, you can't really trust Den and Hen around babies, as we learnt with Ginge"

"She's going to hate that nickname as she gets older" Brennan said, smiling at Booth. Kaden hadn't been able to say Courtnie when she was born, so he had called her Ginge, and the nickname had stuck. Booth pulled Brennan in for one last kiss as they heard Courtnie start to fuss.

"So this guy offered me a full hockey scholarship, to major in whatever I choose"

"So Parker, have you decided what to study?" Brennan probed gently as Parker helped her bath Helen and Courtnie

"I don't know yet, I'm thinking of doing Engineering still, or possibly archaeology, or even Sports Therapy, I haven't really decided yet"

"Which would you prefer to study"

"I think the idea of being a sports therapist is cool, but I know it's not what they show on TV"

"No job ever is. Whatever you pick Parker, it's your choice, what I, or your mom, or your dad want you to do should mean nothing in your choice"

"Thanks Bones, that means a lot to me" he said, putting Helen into a warm pair of pyjamas

"Anytime Parker, and if you need any help, call me" Parker smiled at her, as he took Helen out to her bedroom.

After his talk with Bones, Parker was feeling better about telling his dad that he'd been given a full scholarship, he knew that everyone only wanted what was best for him, but he still wanted the approval of his father for what he wanted to do. He thought that working in sports was what he wanted to do, so he had mostly decided by the end of his chat with Bones.

"Dad, can we talk" he said, as he saw Booth come out of Kaden's bedroom

"Sure bub, what's up?"

"I got offered a full scholarship. I could even chose my major?"

"So, what have you decided?"

"Yes to the scholarship, and I'm going to do Sports Therapy, with a few other things for minors"

"I'm proud of you Park. Whatever you want to do, is what I want you to do"

"Thanks dad"

* * *

**Yes, very… erm… I dunno… this came from a conversation 2 years ago about my little sister before she went to university. So this is how it happened in my family… minus the little kids.**

**And also so you know, Courtnie is named after my lovely little niece, and my nickname for her is Ginge, which is where that came from!**

**Anyway… next chapter the family trip to Manchester for Christmas  
Why? I hear you ask?  
Because I think getting Brennan and Booth away for a year with the kids is a good idea.  
Plus I can write about interesting places to go to in my home city, and KNOW that they are correct… because I live here!**

**Anyway, that will probably be my longest chapter, because I'll be putting more sight seeing stuff in - it's amazing what is open on Christmas Day in Manchester…**


	8. Stranded

**Well... Here we are... Manchester UK**

**This is partly based on the fact that Manchester airport is closed at the moment due to the heavy snow. We have had an awful lot this year.**

**so, Parker meets someone who is BIG in this story from here-on-in... so... get used to Leanne people, you'll get to know her more in the coming chapters.**

**And again - Bones doesn't belong to me, but for these stories Amelie, Kaden, Helen, Ginge, Aaron and Leanne are mine.**

"Mom, mom look, it's snowed!!!" Helen shouted, standing at the window. The family had decided a winter holiday was a plan, then Manchester had got the worst snow in years, which had shut the airport. Brennan and Booth had decided not to travel to one of the other airports, instead decided to stay in England for Christmas. In the room next door Brennan could hear Kaden waking Parker up.

"Where are we going to eat today Bones?" Booth asked

"The hotel staff booked us in at a Chinese restaurant in the city centre, called 'Yum-Yum's' - Apparently it's an all you can eat buffet restaurant" Helen tugged at Booth's arm to get him to bed down.

"Come on daddy, look at the snow"

"Hen, baby, you get snow at home""Yeah, but we're not at home" Helen said as Brennan picked up Courtnie from the travel cot that was placed in the side of the room."So where is the restaurant, and what time are we in there"

"We're there at one, and it's in the same building as the cinema's we went to yesterday"

"Are we sure it's open?"

"Yes, lots of places open Christmas Day" Brennan said, as Parker pulled Kaden through

"Did I hear something about Food?" Parker asked

"Not until later, we could get some sight-seeing in before-hand"

"What else is there to see in Manchester, it's hardly London?" Parker said

"Clearly you've never been to London, Parker, I find Manchester has more scenery to discover, and just as many sights. We haven't seen the wheel. Though I doubt that will be open today"

Bundled up, stood in Cathedral Gardens Brennan and Booth watched as the kids had a snowball fight with some other locals who were about. Parker was sat on a bench a little way away with a girl he had met on their first night in England, Leanne, whom he was willing to stay in contact with from America. Parker had been overjoyed to discover that he was legal to drink in England, and Leanne and her friends had taken him out.

"Look at them Bones, even Ginge is joining in"

"I know, they look like they are having fun"

"This holiday was your idea Bones, and this is a beautiful setting, I mean, we have the old, the Cathedral right in front of us, and we have the new, the staircase to nowhere building behind us. This is a beautiful city"

"I know, Booth. I do. This is an exceptional place to visit. However I miss our usual family gathering at home"

"You know Bones, you've mellowed in the last few years. Since Kaden was born. You're all about family now"

"We do have an exceptional family Booth"

Dinner done with, and back at the hotel, Brennan and Booth allowed Parker to watch a movie with the kids, while they had some time alone

"Do you wish we'd found a way to get home for Christmas Bones?"

"No, I miss out usual Christmas, but this Christmas has been very good as well. I couldn't escape to the lab this year once the kids were asleep"

"No, because there are no bones, no bodies here for us to investigate, Bones, this has been my favourite Christmas, we got away from who we are at home, and into the persona of a normal family while here, and the kids obviously enjoyed it."

"I'm glad we did this Booth, but I'll be glad to be back to normal next year."

* * *

**OK, it appears my Muse really was fleeting, I've struggled writing the end of this chapter. Poopie.**

**Going to try and write my last one due up today (aka - chapter 9) but it will be later on no doubt, as I've wrote 5 chapters since 8am - it's now 1:20pm - record? Maybes!!!**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who has read this, I checked my stats and this story has had over 1000 reads - so thank you!!!**

**Back to the US for the next chapter… though this is only the start of Leanne.**


	9. Dealing With Loss

**Right… you guys may get really pissed with me for this chapter. But it was needed after the fun-ness of last chapter in my home city. I will warn you… hanky may be needed.**

**Now, for ages and ages reading fics I've wondered what OCs stands for… I realised earlier that it must stand for "Other Characters" as everything else I came up with seemed stupid.**

**So, once again, I do not own Bones, nor do I own the canon characters but I do own the OCs**

**Shin x**

* * *

Brennan was falling apart, but she didn't want the kids to see. Russ was falling apart as well. The two of them weren't making it through easily. Hailey, Emma and Parker were all just as upset as Brennan, while Booth and Amy had to be the strong ones for their families. Kaden, Helen, Courtnie and Harry were too young to really understand what had gone on.

Christmas decorations were up, and the kids played with the toys they had been given, and filled the almost silent house with laughter.

"Mommy, OK?" Asked Courtnie, climbing up against Brennan's knee, Brennan hugged her little girl

"Yes sweetie, mommy's OK" she said, not believing her own words. It was enough for the 2 year old, and she went back to playing with her siblings and cousin.

"Bones" Booth whispered pulling her into a hug. "This isn't what he'd want, us all sitting around, not talking, We've things to plan"

"Booth, I'm glad you're helping" Russ said, reaching across to shake his hand "and he's right Tempe, dad wouldn't want us sat around like this" Booth pulled Brennan into a hug, she reached out to touch Courtnie's head after she'd settled in front of her.

"Parker, call Sid, ask him to send enough food for 11 people. We're gonna celebrate Max" Booth rallied everyone. Max' death had hit everyone for six, nobody had expected not to have him with them this Christmas, so when Russ and Brennan had been called to the ER after a collision a few days earlier Brennan had fallen apart, she had buried herself in work, and Booth had even had to drag her out just before midnight. The kids had kept her busy until they had opened their presents and started amusing themselves, at which point she had drawn back into herself. Even having Russ, Amy and their kids around hadn't been enough to draw her out.

Later in the evening, when everyone had left Booth held on to Brennan as she cried. He knew for her some of the Christmas magic was gone.

* * *

**I know, short right. But I can't write anymore without bursting out crying as 3 years ago my granddad died just before Christmas. So this one was really close to my heart. Short and sweet, but that's its purpose.**

**This is the last update for today. Lets hope I can still write tomorrow!!!**

**In tomorrows three updates you get to know more about Leanne, also the long-awaited return to England, and a Christmas with work.**

**See you tomorrow.**


	10. Big Christmas

**Another Christmas is here… well… it's only 3 days til the big one - the 25th**** - with which I shall present you with probably my favourite chapters. Somehow I've managed to get myself ahead of schedule... yey!!!**

**As ever I don't own Bones, but I do own the OCs!!!**

**Thank you to the ever wonderful Emily, who not only was the catalyst for my undertaking of this fic, but has also reviewed every chapter so far. Thank you Em!**

**Just so you know, one of Amy's girls has a girlfriend, but I'm sure none of you will be bothered by it, but if you are - tough luck**

**Shin x**

* * *

The house was full of laughter, adult and children alike. Haylie had brought her boyfriend, Lucas this Christmas, while Emma had brought her girlfriend Cayla. Leanne had come over from England to spend Christmas with them, and Michelle had brought Eric and baby Logan with them. Even Cam had brought a date in a prosecutor called Ethan Lynch.

"Daddy, can I hold the baby" Asked Helen

"You'll have to ask Aunt Michelle Hen" Booth said to his little girl. Out of their three children she was the one who looked most like him. Kaden was a mix of them both, while Courtnie was the double of her mother. "Bones, look at them, they are quiet"

"Booth, don't say tha…" Brennan started, but as soon as the words were out of Booth's mouth Helen jumped on Kaden, while Amelie, Aaron, Courtnie and Harry howled with laughter. The kids wrestled on the floor, but the adults were more than happy to let them.

Eventually they got all the dads down to play, even Parker, Ethan and Lucas were made to join in, making the family room a free for all, which the women ran to escape from.

"Right, Haylie, Emma, Michelle and Leanne, set the table and add the decorations, Amy, Ange, do you want to make the stuffing and the salad, Cam, would you like to help me with the Turkey"

"Aren't Sweets and Daisy supposed to be coming?"

"They got stuck in Canada"

"Oh, that can't be fun with their kids" Brennan was loving the busy Christmas this year, with so many of them around it was going to be easy to talk to everyone about the fact that they would be back in England next Christmas, spending it with Leanne's family in Manchester. Everyone loved the huge Christmas gatherings at the Brennan-Booth home.

"Brennan, so, this between Parker and Leanne is serious?" Cam asked, taking her to one side

"I believe so, they have handled a cross-Atlantic relationship for two years, they are serious about being together. They are both old enough to make their own decisions" Brennan started taking things out to the dining table and called everyone to eat.

* * *

"Parks, how is college going" Hodgins asked as he saw the boy alone for the first time all day

"Going good Dr. H, I love it, and I'm top scorer in the league this year"

"Your dad doesn't stop talking about you. You know he's proud of you right?"

"Yeah, I do"

"Well, Parks, Ange and I have a question for you"

"What's that" Parker asked, as Angela wrapped her arm around his shoulder

"Well, we've already asked Bren and your dad, but we wanted to ask you and Leanne as well, we're getting Amelie and Aaron baptised, and we wondered if you'd like to be their godparents"

"Wow, Aunt Ange, sure, I'd love to" Parker beamed and went back to play with his siblings and his godchildren.

* * *

"Booth, come in here" Bren called, as he walked past their bedroom, he stopped and headed into the room, "I just wanted a minute alone with you"

"Sure Bones, you know I've always got time for you"

"It's so busy out there tonight"

"We invited a lot of people, and the kids are loving all the attention being on them, Am and Ron."

"I know, it seems a little, large. But I like it"

"Bones, are you OK"

"I'm worried Booth, about my ability as a mother"

"Why are you worried Bones?"

"Whenever anything happens, or they hurt themselves the kids go to you"

"They only do that because most of the time I'm the closest, and Kaden especially won't ever calm down until he's hugged his mommy. Bones you're an amazing mother. The kids love you. Especially Ginge, you're her idol"

"I accept your logic" Brennan said, beginning to feel more like herself. Huge Christmas' were fun, but they made you think of way too much.

* * *

"Den, do you love me?" Amelie asked her best friend

"You're my bestest Ame, course I love you" Kaden replied with honesty, as he gave her a hug

"I'm going to marry you" Amelie said, no trace of embarrassment

"We're too little to get married" Kaden laughed

"I don't mean now, silly, when we're big, like our mommies and daddies"

"Why, my mommy and daddy aren't married"

"Yeah, but they will be. I'm telling you Den, I'm going to marry you"

"OK, I'll marry you too"

Parker smiled overhearing the conversation between his little brother and his goddaughter, he couldn't wait to share that conversation with his parents.

* * *

**So, longer chapter for you guys - I decided pretty early on that Kaden and Amelie would get together, but that's for much later. **

**Anyway, later today, the return to England (hopefully a longer chapter, and more based around my families Christmas) and a lonely Christmas for Booth.**

**So… there is a poll on my homepage, please vote in it - should I do more stories based around these characters. I like them, and the family dynamic that is being built up, but it's up to you guys.**


	11. Eccentric's and Excitement

**The long-awaited returned to England. I'm looking forward to this one, as it should be really long… as there is going to be your standard slightly odd British family!I hope you enjoy it.**

**Just so you know, this is probably my last chapter today... sorry!!! But my muse has disappeared after I took a tumble in the foot of snow we have. If I get another chapter out tonight you'll be very, very, very lucky! I'll try though**

**Shin x**

* * *

"Mommy, Daddy, I like it here, can we move here" Courtnie asked, bouncing on the end of the bed.

"Ginge, give us a minute to wake up" Booth said, hearing Kaden and Helen coming into the room, climbing up into the bed with them

"Come on daddy, it's Christmas" Courtnie trilled, her high-pitched voice a disadvantage at this time in the morning

"Ginge, Leanne's parents don't have little ones like you three anymore, let them sleep in a bit more."

"But daddy, we want presents" Helen chimed in

"You won't get any presents if you're not quiet Helen Christine" Brennan said to her eldest daughter, "Why don't you all climb into bed with me and daddy" she said, holding the duvet up, all three kids climbed in between her and Booth, slowly they all drifted back off to sleep. Brennan caught Booth's eye over the heads of their children, and wrapped her hands around his, one above their children's heads, and one just below their knees. Slowly Brennan and Booth both drifted off to sleep

"I GOT IT" was the first thing Booth heard. "Dad, that was the cutest picture I've ever gotten"

"Daddy, can we get presents now" Courtnie asked, blinking away the sleep in her eyes.

"Go get dressed guys, then we'll sort out presents" all three kids ran back to their room, giving Brennan and Booth a minute alone "I'm going to kill Parker, that's the latest the kids had ever slept on Christmas" Booth grumbled after Brennan pushed herself out of bed.

"Maybe we'll get a lie in next Christmas"

"Well, Den will be 9, but Ginge will still only be 5, so I doubt it, until she's a bit older" Booth smiled, he gently pulled Brennan to him, giving her a kiss as Kaden came back into the room

"Dudes, please." He said, grabbing his parents hands. Dragging them through to the room he was sharing with the girls, where Courtnie was asleep again on Helen's bed,

"Courtnie can fall sleep anywhere" Brennan said, pulling a shirt and trousers out of the drawer for Courtnie and dressing her, while Helen and Kaden showed off for Booth. Walking down to the living room of Leanne's parents house they were unsurprised to see them all awake, Courtnie was still asleep on Brennan's shoulder, so she sat on the couch and cuddled her.

"She wore herself out this morning" Leanne's dad, Brian asked.

"Appears so"

"I'm glad Parker has brought his parents to meet us, but can I ask, why did you wait so long between having Parker and your other children?" he asked, Parker opened his mouth to reply, but Brennan beat him to it.

"I'm not Parker's mother, I've been involved in his life since he was 4, and with his father since he was 10." Brennan smiled as Courtnie started to wake a little in her arms

"Mommy" she cried, and Brennan cuddled her tighter, as she sat up and looked around. "Presents please mommy?" she asked, when Brennan nodded she jumped down with Helen and Kaden and started opening their presents. Brennan laughed as Courtnie played with the first present that she opened, ignoring the three others that had been brought over for her.

"They are good kids"

"Yeah, I hope they aren't too much for you" Booth said, sitting down next to Brennan

"Daddy, look at this" Kaden shouted, jumping on Booth's knee.

"So, this is the boy you're dating' family"

"Yes grandma, this is dad, Seeley Booth, and his partner, Temperance Brennan, and their children Kaden, Helen and Courtnie"

"Nice to see a good family, you Irish miss?"

"Erm, no Mrs Harrels" Brennan said, as Parker stepped forward to greet the old lady who had walked through the door

"Oh, you're the boy, you're good looking, have you got brains beneath those curls?"

"I'm at college Mrs Harrels, I'm a major in Sports Therapy" she waved him off. The rest of Leanne's family were nice, and she had a couple of cousins about Kaden and Helen's age.

"Parker, maybe we can take the kids sledging, with all this lovely snow." the kids all looked at Brennan and Booth, when Brennan looked at the puppy look her kids gave her she caved,

"OK, go sledging, but Parker take your cell phone"

"Yeah, Leanne, good plan, take your mobile, and don't stay up there if the sheep are out, and remember, they've never sledged before, baby slopes, especially with Courtnie"

"Yes mum" Leanne said, and the kids trudged out leaving, the adults to talk.

"Parker's a lovely boy, Mr Booth"

"Thank you, Leanne's a lovely girl, we're glad to have her in the family, and she gets on fantastically with the kids, especially Courtnie"

"She's a bundle of energy, that little one"

"She is, she is wonderful though, I learn more about myself, and about her every day. Neither of the others have had such a steep learning curve. Courtnie is something else entirely" Brennan said,

"She's an individual Bones, just like you"

"So, how long have you two been together then?"

"We've been a couple a little over 10 years, but we've partnered for nearly 16 years."

"What exactly do you do, Parker wasn't exactly specific?"

"Booth is an FBI agent, and I am a Forensic Anthropologist"

"Oh, you're that Temperance Brennan" said Leanne's aunt Trish. "The writer"

"Yes" Brennan replied simply.

"I hope you're looking forward to tomorrow, you're going to the Festive Challenge"

"What is that" Booth asked, leaning forward, Parker had said something about it being a sporting event, and he was anxious to sample some British sport while he was in the country.

"The festive challenge, it's a Rugby League match, always held over in Leeds, this year it's Leeds Rhinos against Wigan Warriors, my husband and my kids are all Rhino's fans, while Leanne's family are all Wigan fans, when we found out you'd be coming we got you all tickets as well."

Brennan nodded, not sure she'd enjoy 'rugby' then she jumped up as her phone went off, after a quick call she bundled up

"Courtnie fell and doesn't like the cold, I'll get her" Brennan smiled, glad to be away from the questioning parents and relatives of Leanne's. By the time they all got back the family had gone, and Booth looked exhausted. They decided it was time to put the kids and themselves to bed.

* * *

**So, probably my longest chapter! WOOP-DE-DO I can hear you call.**

**Well, the next chapter is a lonely Christmas for Brennan, Booth has to work.**

**Damn those bad guys!!!**

**The poll on whether I should continue with this family dynamic I've created is still open, so please vote. It'll be closing on New Years Day. What better way to start the new year.**


	12. Stakeouts and Takeouts

**Anything and everything in the chapter is dedicated to AngelDream05 and Lilalo26488 - you two listen to me when I complained about being stuck, helped in any way you could, even if it was just reading through, giving tips (and correcting things I couldn't remember!) and telling me when I'm being a little TOO crazy. So you guys rock. Everyone else should thank these two wonderful girls for all their help in finishing this chapter.**

**Well… we've officially hit a foot of snow here… it's been great fun, apart from trying to do anything!!! So hopefully I'll have time to write the following chapters.**

**3 sleeps til Christmas, everyone excited?**

**Shin x**

* * *

"Ohhhhh I have you now, please do something illegal so I can go home to my family" Booth said quietly to the silence of his car. He couldn't believe he'd pulled the am/pm stakeout on Christmas Day. The kids knew he wasn't going to be there, but he still couldn't believe he was going to miss Christmas. Parker was away with Leanne, and Angela and Hodgins had taken their kids to Canada, so Brennan and the kids would be alone this Christmas. He was scared that he wouldn't get home at all, he was scared that the "bad guy", as his kids put it, would spot him and realise they were being watched. He'd had the same fears ever since Parker had been born, 22 years earlier. His biggest fear on any sort of case was that he might not make it home to his family. The fact that this one fell on Christmas just added to his annoyance. As he sat in the cold car, with the heating on, he saw the other car of agents pull up, these were the undercover guys, and if they played it right, they would go back to their real lives tonight.

* * *

"Mommy, where's daddy" Helen asked, climbing onto the bed which already held a sleeping Courtnie. Brennan had been unable to sleep without anyone in the bed with her, so when Courtnie had woken early after having a bad dream, Brennan had let her climb into her bed.

"He's working, Hen, you knew that" Brennan said, lifting the covers so she could climb under too

"I know, I just wanted him to be home. Mom, when will dad be home?"

"I don't know" Brennan said, accepting the hug off her eldest daughter, while she felt Courtnie beginning to wake up a little beside her.

"Can't we just ring him and find out?" Helen asked,

"He's got to be very, very quiet to catch the bad people Helen, we can't ring him, we're going to do Christmas ourselves this year"

"Yeah but, Aunt Angie isn't coming, so Ame and Ron aren't coming, And Uncle Russ isn't coming either. So nobody is going to be here"

"Nope, this year it's just us"

* * *

"22705 return"

"This is 22705 returning, no illicit activity observed"

"22705 return to base, nothing more you can do there, the agents are in, observe and direct"

"22705 returning to base"

At least he would now be out of danger, he'd be able to go home to Brennan and the kids, but he would still have missed Christmas, and that hurt him almost as much as not making it home would.

* * *

"I don't wanna open my presents til Daddy gets here" Helen said as Brennan sat down in front of the tree, she could feel the kids fighting coming on

"I don't either" Kaden joined in, still looking tired from being woken up. Courtnie was still half asleep in Brennan's arms. Sure enough, as soon as Kaden had stopped talking Helen was jumping on him. The fight lasted a few minutes before Brennan could pull them apart.

"How about we have Christmas tomorrow, when daddy is home?"

"That's a great idea mom!" Kaden said "We don't need to have Christmas today"

"It's not really Christmas without daddy" Courtnie said from Brennan's lap.

"No it's not" Brennan agreed, giving her youngest a squeeze

"Mom, could we make a cake and come cookies for tomorrow then, and have all our favourite food?"

"That's a superb idea Helen, shall we start making the cookies now"

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

"Go to sleep, both of you. You can get up early in the morning" Brennan said, closing the door on Courtnie and Helen. Kaden was already snoring in his room. She went down to the family room and started her writing, she hadn't done very much recently, the kids taking up all of her time. She didn't know how long she'd been writing when she heard the door open and close. Booth walked into the room, smiling as he saw Brennan get up off the couch

"Did they like their presents?" He asked as she came up close to him

"They never opened them Booth, they said it wasn't Christmas without you"

"So, what are we going to do?"

"We moved Christmas this year, we're going to have it tomorrow"

"You did that, for me?" Booth was touched by her thoughtfullness, he leant down and kissed her,

"Helen decided to bake a cake, and some cookies for tomorrow, and rather than a Christmas dinner, we're all going to have our favourite food, just, act surprised when they get you up"

"Bones. This is the most amazing gift anyone has ever given me"

"What gift Booth?" Brennan asked, puzzled

"You gave me another Christmas Bones, and so that I wouldn't miss Christmas with you. I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

**So, I finally finished it!!!**

**Three chapters coming at you tomorrow, you meet the baby in Russ' family, also coming up tomorrow is a wedding and ANOTHER addition to Brennan and Booth's family…**


	13. Love Is Not A Victory March

**Right****… can I say… Don't try to write while listening to tacky Christmas songs… you keep stopping to sing along…**

**I like this chapter… so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Booth rolled over to see Brennan curled up next to him, he rarely woke before her, and on this day, they rarely woke before the kids, so he took a moment to just watch her sleep. They had been together just over 12 years, and they had had three beautiful children. He felt her stirring, and smiled as her blue-gray eyes met his for the first time that day

"Merry Christmas Bones" he said, leaning down to give her a kiss, pretty much as soon as their lip touched they heard Courtnie's shout as she ran into their room

"It's Christmas!"

"When are you going to learn to knock kiddo" Booth said to his littlest girl, she was living up to her nickname, Ginge, with her soft ginger-blonde curls. She was the image of Brennan, down to her eye colour and complexion. She had nothing from Booth, but he liked it that way. As Courtnie climbed under the covers with her mom and dad, Helen appeared around the corner. Helen was his completely, she had his dark eyes and his hair, but otherwise she still looked more like her mother, even Kaden, who looked most like him, had Brennan's eyes.

"Daddy, how many Christmas' have you had?" Courtnie asked, her hands either side of his face

"Oh, Courtnie, cold hands!!!" she dropped her hands and looked at him "Well, how old am I Ginge?"

"You were 50 on your last birthday" Helen supplied, climbing into bed "So he's had 50 Christmas' Ginge. Can we wake Kaden up mom, I'd like my presents"

"No, let Kaden sleep til he wakes up. He's bigger than you"

"Daddy, Kaden told me that Santa wasn't real!" Courtnie said, obviously upset

"Of course Santa is real, ignore your brother." As they laughed they heard Kaden moving about, meaning the girls were straight down the stairs. Brennan and Booth chased them while Kaden went down the stairs last. They opened their presents together.

* * *

"Ginge, come give me a cuddle" Russ called as he and Harry came into the room, Amy was in the kitchen with Brennan and the newest member of their family, their grand-daughter Skyler.

"Uncle Russ!" Courtnie shouted as she ran to him "You OK?" Booth laughed as Helen jumped on Harry. Soon the kids were all play fighting

"Happy 50th Christmas Booth" Russ joked as the girls joined them from the kitchen. "Parker not home?" Russ asked as the kids jumped on him "Oh, guys, I'm getting too old for this"

"No, he and Leanne are in Quebec with Rebecca this year" Booth said when he stopped laughing

"Don't break Russ" Brennan said as she took food through to the dining room

"So, where are the girls?"

"Emma is off being Emma, she's a free spirit, Haylie is having a Christmas at home with Lucas, that's why we have Skyler"

"Tell Haylie she's beautiful" Booth said, smiling as Russ held the baby girl, when the kids saw he had the baby they all jumped on Booth, until Brennan called them for food.

* * *

"Daddy, will I always be the baby?" Courtnie asked as Booth tucked her into bed

"I don't know baby. Why, do you want to stay the baby?" He asked back,

"No, Helen and Kaden always pick on me. So if there was a baby they'd stop, but then I wouldn't let them pick on the baby either" Booth hugged his little girl as she lay back onto the bed

"I can't promise there will be another baby, Ginge, let me and mom talk about it OK" Booth smiled as she lay down to sleep, he tucked her in and headed back to the bedroom he shared with Brennan

"Ginge wants us to have another baby"

"Why?"

"She says Helen and Kaden pick on her, so if there was a baby they'd leave her alone. But then she said that she wouldn't let them pick on a baby"

"She's not the only one who wants a baby"

"Bones, do you want another baby?"

"I'd like one last one, before we're too old"

"Lets talk more about it in the morning, when we're refreshed" Booth curled up next to Brennan, thinking how much a final baby would please him.

* * *

**I wrote this listening to the song ****"Hallelujah" by Rufus Wainwright - my favourite version incidently - but for some reason this is the way the chapter came out. So I chose the title from the song**

"**I've seen your flag on the marble arch**

**Love is not a victory march**

**It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"**

**Might not seem like a happy song, but weirdly I write well with it.**

**So check the song out.**


	14. Hark The Herald

**Another song title, a slightly more obvious one, considering the content of this chapter!!!**

**Huge thanks are going to the girls on Twitter who are still up now, as it's 3:30am here (as I write this, not as you read it) and I'm unable to … Enjoy the chapter.**

**Shin x**

* * *

Brennan couldn't get comfortable. She didn't remember it being this hard during any of her other pregnancies. Admittedly, she'd never gone over-due before. It was only a few days, but today was Christmas day. She could already hear Courtnie moving around. Booth was still sound asleep, his hand over her hip, his hand on the bump that held their youngest, and last, baby.

"Mommy, it's Christmas" Courtnie said as she stood at the door "Is the baby going to come today?"

"I don't know Courtnie, are you coming jumping in bed?"

"Everybody is awake, can we go downstairs?"

"How about you wake up your dad and you can open your presents" Brennan shifted uncomfortably towards the bathroom, she knew that the baby wasn't in any danger with being over-due, but she was uncomfortable, and that was making her "regress" as Booth had put it during her last pregnancies. She went from the person she'd become to being cold and clinical again. She had kept it in check this time, but she was unhappy that the baby wasn't here for Christmas.

Out of the bathroom and Booth was moving about, getting dressed

"They let us sleep in, it's nearly 10am"

"Angela and the family should be here in an hour then" Brennan said, pulling some clothes on "hrrmph"

"What's up Bones"

"I am having trouble keeping my balance"

"Bones, you've got yourself and a whole other person, ask for some help"

"This baby is causing more trouble than the others"

"Bones, you're older, at least they are old enough to help this time"

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no. Not today" Brennan said as she felt a popping as she moved the vegetables to the table. Parker was at her side immediately as she stumbled

"Bones, are you OK?" he said, as Booth and Angela rushed over. Everyone had stopped moving,

"I think I'm going into labour"

"You're kidding Bones, it's Christmas dinner"

"Do I look like I'm kidding, Booth" Brennan said as she began breathing deeply

"Parker, Hodgins, can you watch the kids, Ange, you'll have to come along. We'll ring you as soon as anything happens" Booth called as he and Angela took Brennan out to the car.

* * *

"How do you think it's going?" It had been seven hours since Ange and Booth had taken Brennan to the hospital, they'd had a call when they arrived, but nothing since

"I dunno dude, I've been there when Angie gave birth… it's not pretty"

"Don't say that, Leanne wants kids soon. She gets broody whenever we come over here"

"You two are only kids. Ame and Ron are enough for me, I can't believe your dad and Dr. B have had 4" Hodgins shuddered at the idea of any more kids, he knew Ange would love them, but he wouldn't

"Parks, is mommy back?" came a voice from the top of the stairs

"No Ginge, I'll call you when she is?" Parker turned to see the stairs

"I can't sleep" she cried, coming down a few steps

"Come on Ginge, come and sit with me" Parker wrapped his sister up in a hug, she slowly dozed off as Parker described his job at a clinic for Sports people just around the corner from the Jeffersonian. A couple of hours later the phone went and Hodgins grabbed it.

"The baby's arrived" he said, looking at Parker.

* * *

"You're done, Bren, you're done" Ange whispered into her best friends ear as Booth took hold of their baby for the first time. He dropped down next to Bren's head

"She's a girl Bones, we've got another baby girl" Booth said, Bren smiling at them as she caught her breath back. She reached a gentle hand out and stroked her little girls cheek as she started to wail. Booth smiled at her, he kissed Bren on the forehead, then the baby and handed her over to the nurses.

* * *

"It was eventful this year" Booth whispered to Ange as Brennan slept, she'd had a shower, and the baby had been checked over, both were fine, and would be allowed home in the morning.

"Certainly a Christmas you're not going to forget for time"

"Not at all"

* * *

**Haha - yes - you'll have to wait til the next chapter to find out the babies name! Think - she'll be a year old before you even know her name!!! Scary isn't it!!! Well, we're almost halfway through this journey now! I know, you don't want it to end!!! So vote "YES" in my poll, and you won't see the end of Kaden, Helen, Courtnie and baby - nor will you see the end of Amelie, Aaron, Leanne, Harry and Skyler!**

**What is the new babies name? Anyone want to guess? Angie and Emily need NOT apply :P Coz you two know!!!Since I planned this story I have only changed one name, and that was Helen's (she was originally Rachel)**


	15. Wedding Dates and Birthday Cakes

**I****'ll warn you now, this chapter wrote itself… and KEPT writing itself… it's my longest chapter yet.**

**You learn baby name in the first line!**

**I'm beginning to run out of notes to write now, I'm thanking Faberoony again, for sitting on Skype and chattering at me while I wrote this.**

**For those who are interested, I also uploaded two new videos to YouTube today, search for me as "ShinRhino" over there!**

**Shin x**

* * *

"How is the groom today" Brennan asked, walking into the other hotel room with Ellery on her hip,

"Nervous, Bones, why you getting me up?"

"You're getting married in four hours, you've already missed the kids opening Christmas presents, and Ellery's birthday presents"

"Oh god, I have to get ready, where is dad?"

"Dropping Helen and Courtnie off at Leanne's parents"

"I can't believe they found a priest who would do this on Christmas day" Parker groaned as Ellery reached out for him "is my mom here yet?"

"She's gone with your dad, they needed to talk"

"She blames you two for how I met Leanne"

"I guess she doesn't approve?" Brennan was unsurprised, she knew when it cam to Kaden's time she wouldn't approve of anyone either.

"No, she like Leanne, she just thinks that getting married is going to far. How is aunt Angie"

"She's excited, we've booked out this hotel, even Dr. Fischer and Dr. Bray have come"

"I know, I'm nervous Bones"

"Parker, you'll be fine, now, go grab a shower, your father should be back in a few minutes, then you can get ready together, I need to dress Ellery and myself" Brennan left the room, leaving Parker still feeling worried. He was allowed to. It was his wedding day.

* * *

"Mum, how do I look" Leanne turned and asked her mom, stepping out of the room

"Amazing, Leanne, what a beautiful dress"

"Wow Leanne, you look killer" Helen said, she and Courtnie wearing the pale blue bridesmaids dresses she'd picked out.

Leanne was in a strapless pink dress with a long train, the traditional cut of the dress bringing out the best in her curves. She looked stunning. She was excited for the day, and decided to check that Parker was awake, grabbing her phone she rang him

"Hello"

"Hey babe, you're up then?"

"Yeah, Bones woke me up. We shouldn't talk too much, see you at the alter in three hours"

"See you there babes, I'll be the one in the dress"

"I'll be the one at the front"

* * *

"I hate wearing a tie" Booth complained to Brennan as she put his tie right, and he held onto Ellery

"It's your son's wedding Seeley, you have to wear a tie" Brennan scolded him, as Parker came out of the bathroom, he took his sister off Brennan

"I know, I know, I still hate wearing it"

"Too bad Ellery ate the flowers in the rehearsal, she'd be a lovely flower girl"

"I'd rather not have her sneezing through the ceremony" Brennan said, taking the baby back and checking her nappy.

"Two hours to go bub, then you're taken"

"I know dad, think, I got married before you did"

"Hey, no need to bring that up" Booth laughed as Brennan straightened Parkers tie

"We'll have to get to the church soon, OK, we've still got two hours, but people will start arriving soon, and we need to set up how Leanne wanted it"

"Bones is right bub. Plus Ellie is going to make setting up more difficult"

* * *

"I'm getting married in an hour" Leanne said to her best friend, Nicole, who was chief bridesmaid

"You are honey, you'll be great. Parker's a great guy, his dad is kinda hot"

"His dad is more taken than Parker's about to be. He's been with Dr. Brennan for years, since Parker was 10, and they have four kids together"

"Seriously, I wouldn't put him as the settled sort"

"You haven't met his partner"

"They married?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure they will one day"

"They have four kids, but they aren't married. So she isn't Parker's mum?"

"No, Parker's mum and his dad split before he was even born."

"Well, his dad's been with his girlfriend for a decade and a half, so they have sticking power, you'll be the one to break it off if anyone ever does"

"Nah, I doubt it"

"If you say so" Leanne started shaking, only an hour to go and she'd be Leanne Booth.

* * *

Parker shook as Courtnie worked down the aisle with Harry, he shook worse when Helen walked down the aisle with Aaron, he shuddered when Leanne's sister Marie walked down with Kaden. He shivered as Nicole walked down the aisle with Greg, his best man. Then he looked, Leanne took his breath away. She looked stunning in her dress.

The ceremony went too fast, he giggled all through it. His friend Ben shouted "say the wrong name" when it came to saying Leanne's name.

A few minutes later he kissed Leanne for the first time as his wife.

* * *

A few hours after the wedding Parker stood up, just after the speech's, he wanted to note what else the day was in his family,

"Can I keep your attention for just one minute, can someone bring the birthday cake up here, and my little sister Ellery" Parker smiled as Brennan passed him Ellery, and a waiter put a little birthday cake and candle on the table in front of him

"This time last year, my dad's girlfriend, Bones, brought this little beauty into the world. She's my third sister, my other two sisters were bridesmaids today, but I wanted to celebrate little Ellery's first birthday. So can everyone sing happy birthday" Parker looked down at his dad and Bones as he blew out the candle on the cake, Bones had tears in her eyes, and his dad was giving her a hug. He smiled at them, as Brennan came up and took Ellery back off him

* * *

Brennan watched as Parker and Leanne took to the dance floor for their first dance. Ellery was sound asleep in her pushchair next to Russ and Amy, Brennan and Booth stood on the edge, taking pictures of the happy couple. They were the first ones on the floor with them, as Booth spun her around she realised nobody else was joining, everyone there was letting the two Booth men dance. Next on the floor was Kaden with Leanne's sister. At the end of the song all three men stepped back and bowed at their partner, Brennan noticed Leanne and Marie both curtsied in response, so she followed suit, and the followed Booth off the floor.

* * *

"They're exhausted" Booth said, carrying a sleeping Courtnie into her bed, Brennan tucked Helen into bed while Kaden climbed into bed on his own, and was asleep before they turned out the lights. Brennan carried Ellery into their room and laid her in the cot, when Brennan didn't reply he continued "I suppose it's not every day your brother gets married, on Christmas"

"I was surprised at what Parker did for Ellery"

"He acknowledged his baby sisters first birthday Bones, I knew he was going to do it"

"It was lovely" Booth smiled as she curled herself into his arms.

* * *

**That was a long chapter, once I started writing it I just couldn****'t stop.**

**And for anyone wondering, I do shout out "Say The Wrong Name" at weddings, and at my friends it worked… she wasn't amused! **

**The name Ellery is a derivative of a pagan word meaning "Strong-willed" appropriate of a child from Booth and Brennan, I'm sure you'll agree**


	16. Small

**So… did you all enjoy Parker's wedding? How many of you thought Booth was going to propose while reading it? Come on - be honest!!!**

**This is a slightly more normal Christmas… I'm getting ahead of myself writing now, after my mammoth stay up the other day.**

**Today is officially the start of Christmas, but I'll refrain from any Merry Christmas' until tomorrow!**

**Shin x**

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Gramps" Brennan said, gently rolling over to face Booth as he tickled her back.

"Ugh, I'm not used to that yet" he said, as Brennan got up to get Ellery out of her cot before she woke the rest of the house up. Settling back into the bed with her Booth looked at her "How can I be a gramps when I have a 2-year-old, happy birthday baby" He said, smiling at Ellery as she clapped her hands on his fac

"Hiya!" she said.

"Hiya to you too" Booth said, as Brennan ran a hand through his hair, he smiled, leaning in to give her a kiss, but Ellery decided to slap his head. "I guess me and your mom are never going to have a moments peace with you guys are we Ellie" He smiled at the baby of the family, giving her another cuddle.

"Mom, are we getting up?" Kaden stood at the door, yawning,

"Are Helen, Amelie, Aaron and Courtnie awake?"

"Courtnie, Amelie and Aaron are… Helen's not, but she's lazy" Kaden laughed as Courtnie ran into the room, they could hear Amelie and Aaron arguing in the other room.

"Kaden, go wake your sister up, Courtnie don't jump too hard"

"Happy birthday Ellie!" She said, giving her baby sister a kiss on the head. Ellery giggled as her family scooped her up and took her downstairs.

* * *

"Hey Parks, sure I'll put dad on" Kaden pushed the phone into Booth's hand and ran off after Aaron and Amelie.

"Hey Bub, Yeah sure, no I wouldn't, is she running a temperature, no, is she just being generally sick, is Leanne breastfeeding, OK, try her on some formula. Yeah, Ginge was like that. Don't worry about it, some babies just don't like it, sure Bub, we'll see you in a few days, let Leanne get over it." Booth hung up as Brennan walked passed, he grabbed her round the waist and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you alright Booth?"

"Yeah, apparently Paige is like Ginge, doesn't do well on breast-milk"

"That must be terrible for Leanne" Brennan said, extracting herself she carried on to the kitchen "I made Mac N' Cheese for you, I thought I'd do favourites this year, since we're the only adults"

"I know, I can't believe you told Hodgins we'd have Amelie and Aaron for them"

"They need a break Booth, they babysit enough for us"

"I'll be so glad when Kaden is old enough to be left in charge" Booth whispered in her ear, she gave a very un-Brennan-like giggle and carried on to the kitchen. Booth smiled as Ellery came up to him, "Up da" she said, and he swung her onto his hip. He went to see what the other kids were doing

* * *

"You're not getting away with that Ame!" Kaden shouted, chasing Amelie around the garden. Aaron, Helen and Courtnie had moved back inside as they were cold, but Amelie had got a load of snow down the back of Kaden's trousers so he was chasing her to get her back

"You'll never catch me Kaden Booth!" she shouted back at him, and she turned to look at him she fell over in the snow, he didn't see quick enough and tumbled down next to her "Den, do you remember when we were little, and I told you I'd marry you?"

"Yeah, course I remember Ame,"

"I still stand by that"

"So do I"

* * *

Booth laughed as Kaden and Amelie came in covered in snow, they were both a bit flushed, but he wasn't going to ask. Parker had told him about the two's conversation when Kaden had been about 6, so he wasn't surprised to see them being close now. Courtnie, Helen and Aaron had already gone and got changed, and were sat in the family room playing with Ellery.

"You two, go change, Mom will be done with the food soon"

"Dad, if I told you I already knew who I was going to marry, what would you say?"

"Wait til you're old kiddo" He laughed, and headed to help Bren.

* * *

"Kaden wants to marry Amelie" Booth said as he and Bren got ready for bed. They had sent the kids to their rooms, but they knew they were all still up in Kaden's room anyway.

"He can't know that yet, he's only 13?" Brennan replied,

"He and Amelie talked about it when he was 6. He's known most of his life Bones"

"Oh" Bren said, speechless. She thought that Amelie was the only girl who she'd be happy for her little boy to marry.

* * *

**Not much happening in this Christmas…**

**Well, you can't have a wedding every Christmas!!!**

**Next chapter is slightly upsetting… but it has a happy ending!!!**


	17. Sickness 1

**I'll apologise in advance. This is a short … Merry Christmas  
Tomorrow… I promise… Two longer chapters…**

**I'm only giving you two today, Christmas Day and Boxing day! I've my own big family gathering to go to… so thinking about the Brennan/Booth Christmas' is pushing me too far!!!**

**Have a good Christmas EveShin x**

* * *

Booth looked up as the doctor entered the waiting room, he stiffened as the doctor looked round

"Ellery Brennan-Booth" Brennan jerked up, and both of them stood up and headed towards the doctor

"How is she?" Brennan asked. It was a little after 3am on Christmas Day

"You were correct to bring her in Dr. Brennan, the tests we've performed have proven that Ellery has Viral Meningitis, but it's been caught early. We'll keep her in today, but she should be home tomorrow, we've already started her on treatment" Booth wrapped his arms round his Bones and followed the doctor through to Ellery's room

* * *

"Mommy, hurts mommy" Ellery cried, shielding her eyes from the light.

"I know sweetie, it'll go away soon" Brennan stroked the hair from Ellery's face as she cried, Brennan had noticed the slight rash on Ellery's leg at bedtime, and she'd complained about the light. That was enough for Brennan to rush her baby to the ER. "Happy birthday" she whispered, giving her a kiss on the head. Since they'd been allowed in an hour early either she or Booth had been in the room with Ellery. Both were exhausted, but finding out that Ellery had meningitis on both her birthday and Christmas meant that she and Booth were going to miss the other kids on Christmas.

"How's she doing Bones?"

"She's still sore, she's just fallen back to sleep" Boorh sat on the chair next to her and wrapped an arm around her "Seeley, I'm scared for her"

"I just spoke to her doctor Bones, she's going to be fine. You caught it so early she just need to be on these Gamma-whatsits for a while and she'll be fine… Lots of rest"

"Meningitis is nasty, though"

"Bones, she'll be fine. The nurses are bringing in another bed so you can sleep next to her, I'm gonna go fill Parker and Leanne in, and see the kids. I love you both"

"We love you too Booth" Brennan replied as the nurses brought in another bed.

* * *

"Dad, where's mom and Ellery" Courtnie said as she came down the stairs, Parker and Leanne had fallen asleep in Parker's old room, and when Booth had got back he'd brought Paige downstairs so she wouldn't wake them up.

"Ellery was poorly in the night, mom is at the hospital with her"

"Dad, shouldn't you be there too" Kaden said as he came out of the kitchen,

"I wanted to tell you guys and Parker"

"Dad, go to mom and Ellery, we'll play with Paige until Parker and Leanne get up, and then we'll fill them in." Kaden pushed his dad back towards the door "Tell mom we'll swap Christmas again, and do it when Ellery is home"

* * *

A few hours later Brennan and Booth carried Ellery back into their house, she was still on the gamma-globulin injections, and Cam had agreed to come and give them to her every 6 hours. Falling into bed, Brennan was glad this Christmas was over.

* * *

**I know, really short chapter, I apologise, but I forgot where I was going with this, and then my walking medical encyclopedia called my mum went to bed… so I could do the medical gobble-de-gook I wanted to.**

**The next chapter is also going to be quite short, as it's just going to be a snap-shot of a Christmas Conversation. It's the start of Kaden/Amelia - who I'm sure you guys love!!!**


	18. About You Now

**Right. I will admit, I'm not sure of this chapter. I've never done a chapter that's full on dialogue. I think it's turned out alright. I hope it shows how Kaden really feels, and describes some of Booth's feelings for Brennan.**

**This chapter is going to reduce me to begging for reviews!!! I need them as I have a couple more planned dialogue chapters, so I need to know if you like it!!!**

**Have a very Merry Christmas!!!**

**Today's second chapter will be posted when I get back.**

**Shin x **

* * *

"Dad, can I ask you a question" Kaden sat on the steps next to his dad, watching his sisters run around

"Sure Den, what's the problem?" Booth smiled as his younger son sat with him

"It's about girls, I don't know who else to ask?" Kaden said, blushing. Booth looked at his little boy, he was 15, Kaden had come to him later than Parker had, but since Kaden had decided he was going to marry Amelie Hodgins when he was six years old, Booth hadn't expected Kaden to ask until he was older, it made Booth feel old, knowing that his eldest son was married, with a two year and another baby on the way, while his youngest was asking about girls.

"What do you want to know. Surely you don't need 'the talk' again"

"No, no, once with mom was enough, thanks. I'm just wondering, how did you know mom was the girl for you, and not Parker's mom?"

"Parker's mom and I had problems long before Parker came along, and we broke up before he was born. I love Parker just as much as I love you guys, but your right, Rebecca wasn't the girl for me. Your mom was different though. I felt different when I was with her. Long before we got together. She made me feel special, like I was the only person she trusted. I still feel like that whenever your mom looks at me, your mom is my one in a million, why you asking?"

"I have this girl I really, really like. She makes me smile when all she does is say my name, but I don't know if that makes her special enough?"

"Den, you're fifteen, you don't need to think about someone you want to be with forever right now. I was almost 40 before I got with your mom, I was 40 when you were born. I was ready to settle down before that, but I hadn't found my one in a million. Or I had, 5 years earlier, I just hadn't been sure how to get her. Your mom and I didn't make anything easy on each other, and we've gone through tragedy together. I fell in love with your mother, and I was so happy when we finally let go of everything, and decided we were worth it. When you have the girl you deserve you'll know. You may have known her only days, or you may have known her your whole life"

"You know it's Ame don't you?"

"Yes. Parker overheard you talking when you were about 6, we've known as long as you've known. You and Ame have been brought up together, you're best friends, don't rush into anything if you really think she's the girl for you. Remember, she's a little older than you, and even though you inherited your mothers brains, you're still a year behind"

"Yeah, because you and mom wouldn't let me skip a grade!" Kaden said, punching his dad on the arm.

"Den, I love you, same as your mom, and your sisters, and your brother, and Leanne and Paige."

"I love you too dad" Kaden said, a shuffling behind them announced the presence of Ellery

"Mommy says dinner is ready" The boys had a quick hug, then followed Ellery back into the house.

* * *

**Remember, please, please review!!!**

**And again. Merry Christmas, wherever you are in the world!!!**

**I'm trying something new with my notes… coz they are always so boring… this is a basic conversation I have with my own brain - I'm not schizophrenic… much… I will have a different one for every chapter now til the end!**

***me* I'M EXCITED  
*brain* why?  
*me* IT'S CHRISTMAS  
*brain* it's been Christmas for an hour  
*me* you're such a killjoy  
*brain* you're the one listening to Simple Plan  
*me* bite me  
*brain* OK**


	19. Games Cards and Rings

**So, your second Christmas Day chapter.**

**This should make you end your day feeling all fluffy. I felt fluffy enough writing it.**

**Yes. It****'****s a happy chapter, though I will say****…**** the angst and tragedy starts in about 5 chapters****…**** so a couple of days!**

**Shin x**

* * *

Booth felt nervous for the first time in years, he could hear Brennan laughing with Angela in the family room. The kids were all playing in there too. He could hear Paige and Ellery loudest, teasing each other. Baby Christie gurgling happily on Leanne's knee.

"Dad, you ready?" Parker asked, coming up behind him and slapping him on the shoulder

"I don't know Bub, you know how Bones is"

"You guys have been together for 19 years. I'd like to see you guys married before I'm 30. Just ask. The worst she can do is say no, which is what you expect anyway" Parker had learnt logic from Bones, and he was right, they'd been together most of Parker's life. They had 4 beautiful children together, a wonderful life, and little would change if they were to marry. Booth headed into the family room stopping for a little while to wrestle with the kids.

His nerves were getting the better of him all through dinner, the fact that Parker kept mouthing 'get on with it' to him was unhelpful. He got more nervous the more he saw Parker mouth it, and the more he looked at Brennan, who was so happy today.

"Mommy, look at this" Ellery shouted, giving Booth an idea. He put the ring under her pillow, and wrote cards out, he decided to make it a scavenger hunt for Bones to do. Parker helped him organise the cards, and then Booth called everyone together

"Right, everyone. Bones has something very important that I've hidden for her to find. Who wants to help find it?" he smiled at Ellery and Paige' insistance to help, even Courtnie looked quite interested, Booth smiled as he handed Brennan the first card, "Read it out loud, lets see who figures out where the next clue is"

"You find me in the kitchen. I am used to cook, but I'm also used to store" Everyone thought for a few minutes, Courtnie was the first person to get it, and she ran to the kitchen

"It was in the microwave! Right. Someone sleeps with me every night. I'm small, brown and fluffy, I have been repaired a hundred times but I'm still falling apart" Courtnie looked confused, but Helen went red

"Dad, you didn't" she said as she ran to her bedroom. She brought the next card downstairs "Dad, I officially hate you" Helen said, shooting daggers at her dad "I am used all the time, it doesn't matter who is up, when Dad comes in the room I'm put on Sports"

"Well that's easy" Leanne said, and walked to the TV, she felt behind it and pulled out the next card "I'm the smallest member of the family, but I don't live here. I hide the next clue next to my heart" Parker smiled and pulled a card from the hands of Christie. He smiled as the next card was Paige's

"I live in a pink world, and everything about me is pink. I move on four wheels, but normally I have someone sat on me" Parker smiled as Paige ran to her pushchair and pulled the next card out "I have hundreds of these in my room. I got my first off my Uncle Jack when I was 3 days old." Everyone thought, before Kaden ran upstairs to his bug box, and came back downstairs with the last card

"This is the last clue" Kaden said, Brennan smiled as Kaden handed it to her

"What have you planned Booth" she said, before reading out the card "This is where we spend our quiet time together, this is where we see the best and worst of each other, and this is where we have shown our love." Booth smiled as Brennan set off to the bedroom. He motioned for everyone to stay in the family room, while he followed Brennan. When he got to the bedroom he saw Brennan sat on the bed, holding the box. "What is this" she said, handing him the box. He got down on one knee in front of her and smiled up at her

"Bones, I know you didn't believe in marriage, I know we don't need a piece of paper or rings telling us that we're committed to each other. But I'd like to have both, so I can show the world that I love you, and that I want us to be together all our lives" He smiled, as he saw the tears in her eyes "Bones, please marry me"

"Yes"

* * *

**So what do you think - fluffy enough for your Christmas Day posting?**

**I really like the way this came out. I thought about just having him going for it. But I decided that would make the chapter waaaaaaaaaay too short. So this is what came out to solve it.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me, either in reviews or alerts!**

***me* It's Christmas Day  
*brain* You should be asleep, it's 1am  
*me* BUT I'M TOO EXCITED  
*brain* Santa missed your house  
*me* HA no he didn't, I CAN SEE MY PRESENTS  
*brain* you already know what you got  
*me* shut up, no I don't  
*brain* no, I won't and yes, you do...  
*me* Lets find out when mum lets me open my presents.  
*brain* You know...  
*me* WHY DO YOU HATE ME  
*brain* because you want me to. **


	20. Birthday Boys and New Horizons

**Right… my new end notes seem to have been well received, especially by Fabreeze, therefore I shall keep using them... writing them does make me laugh... How sad is that, I laugh at my own jokes.**

**Did you have a good Christmas Day??? Boxing Day here in the UK now... though I don't know anyone else from anywhere else that calls it that... just here!**

**Right… Erm… You know what I say… Not owning Bones and all that jazz...**

**Shin x**

* * *

"Merry Christmas Bub" Booth said, opening the door. Paige ran in to find Ellery to play with

"Thanks dad… I can't believe this is my 30th Christmas!" Parker said. "Too bad Chris is ill, Leanne would love to be here" Parker shut the door, "Just us?"

"And your mom, Bones thought it would be nice to invite her this Christmas"

"You and Bones will be married this time next year Dad" Parker joked, he remembered helping his dad arrange his proposal last year, and he sort of wished he'd had his dads idea. It had been incredibly romantic. "So, not many this year?"

"Amelie is here, in her new role as Den's girlfriend"

"Oh, that's a surprise" Parker said sarcastically, earning himself a slap around the back of the head from Booth. Brennan passed them heading to the kitchen, she ran her hand along Booth's front, making him smile "God you two are like teenagers"

"You and Leanne aren't"

"Not in front of the kids"

"There's a difference, Paige is 4 and Chris is 1. You're 30 Bub. We don't do it in front of Ellery, but the rest of you are old enough. Think, at least your siblings know I love their mom"

"Hey, you love my mom, just in a very different way" Parker laughed, walking over to his mom and giving her a hug. They sat together and talked, Brennan served dinner.

* * *

"This feels weird Den" Amelie said, sitting on the edge of Kaden's bed,

"What do you mean Ame?" he asked, moving the chair closer to her

"Being here without my family, at least without my mom. I mean, for Christmas. We've only been together like this for three months"

"Do you want me to see if dad or Parks will drive you home?"

"No, Den it's alright, I'm just struggling to think of what to say, can you imagine your sisters bringing guys home" She giggled, while Den leaned over and gave her a kiss

"Ame, everyone here has known you since we were kids. Don't worry about anything, just be yourself"

* * *

"Happy birthday Ellie"

"PARKS!!" Ellery shouted, she had been playing with Paige, and hadn't even noticed that her big brother had arrived "Thank you"

"Do you want your birthday present?"

"Ohhh please" Parker gave her a present and watched as she ripped off the wrapping, Leanne had gotten her one of the dolls that Paige had been talking about for weeks. Ellery and Paige ran off to play with the dolls.

"You're so good with her Parks" Brennan said, smiling at her soon to be step-son

"Thanks Bones. You know, I miss your cooking"

"Thanks Parker" She laughed as Ellery ran over to her, and jumped into her arms.

* * *

They'd eaten and laughed. Kaden and Amelie had been laughed at for their relationship, A phonecall had been made to Leanne and Chrisie. "Parker, have you told everyone yet?"

"No, I wanted to wait til you were on the phone"

"Ohhh, what have you got to tell us" Rebecca said, smiling up at her son

"Well, Leanne and I have thought a lot about it, and with Chris and Paige being so little, we've decided to move to England, so that Paige and Chris can get to know their family over there as well. So I applied for some jobs, and the one I got is as the sports therapist for Manchester City Football Club"

"Well done Parker!" Rebecca said. Everyone congratulated Parker, except for Ellery and Paige, who didn't really understand what was going on. Ellery sat quietly later on, so Parker sat down with her

"What's the matter Ellie?"

"What does 'moving to England' mean?" she asked, not looking at him

"It means that Paige and Chris and Leanne and me are going to move to England, where Leanne is from, and live there, so that Paige can see their family in England"

"But what about your family here?"

"We'll still come home lots Ellie, and you can come and visit in England all the time."

"I'll miss you big bub" Ellery said, crying. Parker picked her up and gave her a big hug

"I'll miss you too, little bug" he said. Wrapping his arms round his baby sister.

* * *

**OK, that wasn't planned. I have practically re-written the last few chapters from the way this chapter went… oh well… I think it's for the best. As the family is going to be stupidly huge soon! Think, Kaden and Amelie might be having babies in a few chapters… *smirks***

***me* this isn't supposed to happen  
*brain* pick me, pick me  
*me* you're not even a story  
*brain* I'm dressed as a story!!!  
*me* you're an idiot  
*brain* I know…**


	21. Getting Ready To Leave

**This chapter is all about Kaden, a bit with Brennan and most with Ellery. The kids are growing up!!! Kaden is 18! I know right!!! And Ellery is 7!**

**Additional Disclaimer - I don't own any of the universities listed here.**

* * *

Brennan smiled at her eldest child as he packed another bag, she couldn't help feeling a little sad that in a little over a week he would be going visiting Leeds Metropolitan University, Manchester Metropolitan University and Aberystwyth University in Britain to see if he wanted to join their law programme. He had visited all the universities that did what he wanted in the states, but he was going visiting three in England just after New Year.

"Mom, do you think I've packed enough?"

"You will only be gone for 9 days, Kaden, I think you have packed more than enough" she smiled,

"At least you will have Parker nearby"

"In Leeds and Manchester, but Aberystwyth isn't even technically in the same country as Parker" he said, as he packed another shirt into the bag. Ellery ran in and jumped on his bed

"Den Den, you going soon?"

"No, Ellie, I don't go for another week"

"Then why are you packing?" she said, pulling at a pair of underpants sticking out of his suitcase

"Coz I need to be ready" he said, zipping it up

"Can you finish, I want to do presents" Ellery ran out, and Brennan embraced her son

"Kaden, you will only be gone 9 days, Parker and Leanne will be on the end of the phone, so will we. You need to know if they are where you want to go"

"I know mom, Leeds has the best programme, I'd really like to go there" He smiled as Brennan gently pulled on his arm. Booth had set all the food on the table, and as Kaden sat down Booth led grace, as he and the kids crossed themselves Brennan served up the food. After food, and after Ellery had blown out her candles. Kaden called for quiet

"In a year, I won't be living here, we all know that, I'll be somewhere at college, but I wanted to make sure, you all know I'll be home for Christmas, and that I love you guys" he said, and accepted the hugs the Brennan, Booth, Helen and Courtnie gave him. Then he picked his baby sister up, it was her seventh birthday, and she was more attached to him than his other sisters, as they were older. He sat down next to her, as he'd seen Parker do the year before

"Are you OK Elle?"

"No, Parker's gone and now you're going to go. Everybody is leaving me" she cried, throwing herself into his arms, he felt her tears falling onto his neck, he held her tightly.

"Baby girl, I'm not leaving you, I'm only going away, it'll be like a long holiday, I'll be back every month, I promise"

"You swear?" she said, as Brennan walked behind them, ruffling her children's hair as she passed. The simple touch of her mother, and still being wrapped in Kaden's arms seem to have calmed Ellery down

"Yeah, I swear, I have to come back to see Ame, and she promises to take you shopping every Sunday when I'm gone"

"Really? She will" Ellery seemed to cheer up, and ran back to her toys. Kaden was terrified about leaving, but he knew he needed to go to the best college to get to where he wanted to be.

* * *

**Short I know, and very thin on the B/B - but I promise, that changes next chapter when the kids spend Christmas at home, with Parker, Leanne and the kids, and Brennan and Booth spend Christmas in a cabin in Canada. *nods* later children… you'll survive!!!**

**Anyway, as I type this it has just turned Christmas Day - I know this is due out AFTER Christmas Day - so I'll ask… did you enjoy the day.**

***me* Hmmmmm… Kaden is too big now  
*brain* everything has to go on*  
*me* Maybe we should have him stay in the US  
*brain* no thanks, I know the three universities listed  
*me* I hate you  
*brain* I know, Shin, I know**


	22. Home and Away

**As promised, here is a list of the kids ages. I understand there is a LOT of kids, so it's getting confusing. In a couple of chapters Parker and his family will have settled permanently in England, so his kids won't be in every chapter.**

**as of this chapter - kids ages**

**Parker = 32  
Kaden = 19  
Helen = 17  
Courtnie/Ginge = 15  
Ellery = 8  
Paige = 6  
Christie = 2  
David = 8mths**

* * *

"Booth, it's 10am" Brennan said, rolling over to face him, he smiled as he saw the light and peace in her eyes. Something she'd been missing the last few weeks. "I feel so much more relaxed" she said, stretching her whole body out next to him.

"You're looking better too. I knew this holiday was a good idea"

"We'll have to call the kids later" Brennan said, smiling at him and leaning in for a kiss

"Lets enjoy being alone for a while first" Booth said, kissing her.

* * *

"PARKS IT'S CHRISTMAS AND IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Ellery yelled, running around the living room, jumping up and down in her birthday girl shirt and new jeans, that she'd been allowed to open before Brennan and Booth left two days earlier.

"Calm down Ellie" Parker said, 8 month old David bouncing in his bouncer, while Ellery, Paige and Chrisie jumped up and down, "I know it's Christmas, and you have presents, but remember, we promised we'd ring Dad and Bones first, so they could hear you open them"

"and we have to go out first remember Ellie" Leanne said, after waking Kaden, Helen and Cournie

"Where?"

"We promised to pick up Amelie and Aaron, and Sid is making us food this year"

"Oh, OK" Ellery said, grabbing another one of her early birthday presents.

* * *

"Hello" Brennan said picking up her phone

"_Hi Mommy!"_

"Hello Ellery, are you enjoying your birthday?" Brennan said, clicking her phone onto speak

"_Yes, Parks said we had to ring you before we could open our presents"_

"You're on speaker Ellery, say hello to your dad" Booth sat next to her, and wrapped an arm round

"_Hi Daddy! Oh, Kaden wants to say hello!" _

"_Hey mom, hey dad"_

"Hey big man, are your sisters behaving?"

"_Helen is, Courtnie is flirting with Aaron and Ellery is just about driving everyone up the wall, she wants her mom"_

"What had she done?" Brennan asked, concerned her daughter wanted her as she was hurt

"_Nothing, mom, honest. She's just not used to Christmas without you. When are you guys home?"_

"Tomorrow buddy, then you can tell us all about Leeds?"

"_I can't believe my flight was delayed and I missed you. I'll see you tomorrow, Ellery has now opened all her presents, we'll save ours for tomorrow, Helen, Courtnie and I have already discussed it"_

"OK, we'll see you tomorrow, we love you all" Booth said, giving Brennan a squeeze, as they hung up the phone Brennan pushed herself off the bed

"We shouldn't have left them"

"Bones, baby, we needed a holiday, you were stressing out, on the verge of a total burnout." Booth stood next to her, but didn't reach out, she was obviously agitated

"But Ellery obviously wants us home, and I want to see her, and the others" she said, gently pacing

"You miss them?" Booth asked, pulling her into his arms as she passed

"Yes, of course I do. You miss them too. But I'm glad to have some time with you alone" she said, leaning down to kiss him.

* * *

**So, another chapter written... fluffy chapter, a bit more B/B - and this marks OFFICIALLY only 9 chapters left to go... 2 more to be posted today (27/12) ALL the kids (no Parker) in the next chapter, following that we have our first slightly angsty chapter - though I don't feel I write it well, AngelDream05 - my lovely reader - assures me it's ****good!!!**

***me*hahahahaha look at all this randomness  
*brain* you should be in the mental institution with Zach  
*me* why???  
*brain* because we keep having these talks  
*me* I like these talks we have, I talk to my dog too  
*brain* Oh I know, but she doesn't generally answer you  
*me* Yeah, it's more annoying that you do  
*brain* DANCES - I WIN!!! **


	23. Craziness

**Well well well… we're down to only 8 chapters to go… Enjoy them…  
Just so you know, as of LAST chapter Brennan and Booth ARE married, and I'm sorting out writing a one-shot of the wedding, so don't worry, you're NOT going to miss out.**

* * *

"When is Parker dropping off the kids?" Brennan asked, walking through the lounge, all the kids other than Ellery were still asleep, Kaden still jetlagged after only getting in the night before. Ellery was playing with her birthday presents while Brennan and Booth set the table. This year it was them, and their children and grandchildren, other than Parker and Leanne, who were celebrating their anniversary alone. Booth smiled and wrapped her in a hug

"In about 5 minutes. I'm too old for all these kids"

"Booth, you're not that old"

"I'm 60, Bones. I'm a desk jockey, how am I supposed to run around after my 9-year-old daughter, my 7 and 4 year old Granddaughters and my 2 year old Grandson!"

"Booth, you're still in impeccable shape, and you have kept your gym regimen the same as it was when we were out in the field" she said, wrapping her arms around him and running her hands through his greying hair.

"Thanks, Bones, I feel so much better now." Booth hugged her as a knock on the door announced Parker's arrival, he could hear Christie and Paige fighting on the step, while Leanne was trying to keep them calm, as soon as Booth opened the door Christie and Paige ran in

"Gramps, where is Ellie?"

"She's in the family room, don't run through the kitchen" he called as they ran in, and he took David off an exhausted looking Leanne

"He's been a bit clingy today, so he might cry a bit." she said, before shouting goodbye to the girls and running back to the car. Booth shut the door and carried the sniffly David through to the family room. Kaden had gotten up in the time he'd been at the door, and he could hear the girls upstairs trying to wake Courtnie and Helen up. Brennan took David off him smiling into his little face. Booth remembered when Brennan was awful with children, when if she looked at a child they would cry. Now she was amazing with them, and David was as comfortable with her as he was with leanne.

* * *

Kaden loved being home, only a year left before he finished college, and came home to finish his training. He missed his family so much while he was in England, and every time he came home he realised how big his nieces and nephew were getting, and now Helen was going to Nursing school when she finished high school in the summer, and it wouldn't be long before Courtnie would be doing whatever she decided to do. Though Courtnie was a free-spirit, he didn't think that she would go to college after school. He watched as Ellery ran around, jumping in and out of wrapping paper mounds with Paige and Christie

"You thinking buddy?"

"Yeah dad? Just wondering if Ginge has told you what she's thinking about doing after school"

"All we know is that Ginge wants a break between School and College, which disappointed your mother, but I'm sure that she'll be proud of her no matter what they do"

"Well, I know that the salon were willing to offer her a full time job" Kaden shared "I hope she does what she wants to do, no matter what that is she'll be good at it. How did mom get a daughter like Ginge though"

"Ginge is very much like your grandfather, and from what your uncle Russ has said, she's like your grandmother as well. They were free, Ginge knows what she likes"

"Are you sure you didn't have her with Aunt Angie" Kaden laughed, as Booth playfully punched his arm, smiling as he then hugged his son

"No, no. With how much she looks like your mother"

"Well yeah, she does look just like mom" Kaden smiled, he knew how his father felt about his mother, it was the way he felt about Amelie, and the two of them had been together most of their lives.

* * *

"Ganma Bones, can you fix this" Christie said, passing her doll up to Brennan, the doll had a band-aid on its arm "she hurt her arm in a fall"

"I can try to make it better, but I'm not a medical doctor" Brennan said, smiling at her granddaughter as she rubbed the arm better then took the band-aid off

"She doesn't need a plaster anymore?" Christie asked, smiling as she hugged her dolly

"No, she doesn't need the band-aid anymore"

"You say it like daddy, mummy says plaster!" Christie laughed, then ran away to play with her aunt and her sister.

* * *

**So… I know… it's a bit longer though!!!**

**I will put out a warning, right now… the next chapter gets angsty, and it has angst chapters throughout after that.**

**Sorry, sorry… I will tell you… The next chapter is the beginning of the end. We still have 8 chapters to go though!!!**

***me* I don't want to start the end*brain* but you know you have to*me* I know, but there is so much I want to do with the family  
*brain* You can write separate stories about them  
*me* I know, and I'm sure I will  
*brain* Brennan and Booth's wedding  
*Kaden* What about the wedding, it was so beautiful  
*me* KADEN!!! What are you doing in a chat with my brain  
*brain* That is an excellent question  
*Kaden* I was bored  
*me* But… you're a figment of my imagination  
*Kaden* Would you prefer my parents to visit  
*me* Oh god no…  
*brain* I concur with myself  
*me* Shut Up Brain  
*brain* No**


	24. Sickness 2

**Did someone say "it's time for some angst?" Well if they did… they'd be right… here is some angst for you.**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SEE HIM" Brennan shouted at the doctor who had come into the waiting room to talk to them. Courtnie laid a hand on her mothers arm, while Ellery started crying.

"Mom, there is nothing you can do if they won't let us see him"

"I can do something, I can complain" Brennan said, in a way more like Booth than like herself, she paced, up and down the room, burning a hole in the floor. Kaden cuddled Ellery as they waited for news on Booth, after his surprise collapse just after midnight.

* * *

"Seeley Booth" A different doctor called, than the one who was around earlier, Brennan was now surrounded not only by her children, but by her workmates and her friends.

"Yes" said Brennan, standing up. The kids and the squints stood up as well

"Can I ask who you are?"

"His wife, Temperance Brennan-Booth and his children, Parker, Kaden, Helen, Courtnie and Ellery, family friends Dr Saroyan, Dr Hodgins, Dr Sweets, Dr Bray and Mrs Montenegro-Hodgins"

"OK, He's ready for a visitor, only one" the doctor looked grave as

"Can you tell us more about his condition, before we see him?"

"Assistant Director Booth has bacterial pneumonia, most likely caused by an untreated chest infection, if you look at this x-ray, the cloudy area is the area that is currently infected. We've started him on an anti-biotic drip, and he's on oxygen therapy, we're hopeful that he can get over this in a few days. But at the moment he is still unconscious, and if we don't see any improvement I'm afraid he won't be home tonight"

"It's Ellery's tenth birthday"

"I'm afraid there is very little I can do about that. You can see him one at a time" everyone watched as Brennan followed the doctor down to Booth's room

* * *

"I don't really know what to say to you Seeley, I mean, you're not conscious, therefore you can't respond to anything I say. But I am going to say that I need you to beat this. I can't live without you. You are everything to me, and to the children we brought into the world"

Brennan sat on a seat next to him and took his hand in hers. She played with the wedding ring on his finger, and spoke to him of why she couldn't live without him, every so often she would sponge of his forehead. Two hours later she let each of the children go in for ten minutes, before she took Ellery in herself. The whole time she accepted the support of her family, both her biological and her extended families.

* * *

Brennan was watching Booth as he started to cough. She called a doctor in, who took out the tube that had been helping Booth to breathe. Booth lay back, his breath still unsteady. He coughed a few more times before croaking his first words

"Bones, here" he said, and reached his hand out. Brennan took it between both of hers, as the nurse helped him sit up a little.

"I'm here Booth. I'm right here"

"Feels like I've been shot again?"

"Not this time" she laughed, smiling, she leant over and kissed his hand.

"Am I gonna be OK"

"You're going to be fine" Brennan said, smiling at him. "You're going to be OK. I'll bring Ellery back in, you can wish her a happy birthday"

* * *

**Hahaha yes I know… angsty enough… the next chapter isn't angtsy as such, but its sad in it's own way**

***me* ooooooooooooooh I'm glad I have a walking medical dictionary  
*brain* that is NO WAY to talk about your mother  
*me* no, but I did it on my own  
*brain" well… yes you did for once  
*me* oi, that's a little mean  
*brain* I like to be mean**


	25. Over Now

**Right, can I say that I'm sorry I've posted this so late today!!! I wasn't thinking when I went to bed at 2am or you'd have gotten it then! Two more chapters today. Then it's the final three chapters tomorrow before I post up The End on Tuesday. I know! The finish line is in sight!!! 30 chapters in 10 days!!! Yes please! I can't believe I've managed to do it!**

**So, this one is for my lovely girls, who I discuss ideas with, who give me help and who read through my work, so Fabi, Angie, Em and Liesa… this chapter is for you**

* * *

"I still don't know if I've made the right decision Booth?"

"Bones, you're an amazing anthropologist, but you decided that being around for Ellery's teen years was more important"

"It is Booth, she's our only genius level child, and although she has good social skills she may need the help of someone who has lived the life already"

"Temperance, you have already handed in your resignation. Now come on, it's early" Booth finished with a cough. His chest still hadn't recovered from the pneumonia he had contracted last year. He had been in and out of hospital until well into the New Year, and it had been October before he had been clear to return to work, but he still couldn't get rid of the damn cough. He was cutting up carrots while Brennan peeled potatoes. He smiled as he flicked water at her, and laughed as she flicked back.

* * *

"So, mom is _really_ leaving the Jeffersonian?" Kaden asked, sitting down on the couch with Helen and Courtnie. All three needed to know the reasons for their mothers retirement

"Yes, she handed in her resignation last week to Cam."

"Well… at least that'll stop the idiots in the mail room saying I only got my job there because my mom was Dr Brennan?" Courtnie said, "They are so annoying"

"I doubt that will change, Ginge, but I wondered if you guys knew why your mom retired?"

"Because of Ellery, she's a genius" Kaden said, "We've known that for years, dad, none of us hold it against you nor mom for working through our childhoods, it was so cool for us to say our daddy was a FBI agent and our mommy worked with dead people. But Ellery needs more than the three of us needed, and I'm home this year. Living just around the corner"

"I know, thanks Kaden, Ellie will love having you home again. She's missed you" Booth smiled, Helen was only at the University of North Carolina, and with Courtnie moving in with Kaden in the New Year, life was looking more connected for their family.

* * *

"It won't be the same without you Dr. B"

"It won't belong before you're retiring Hodgins"

"You're right. With both Ame and Ron having their own places from this summer, Ange and I are planning on doing a world cruise" They looked over and could see Aaron was flirting with Courtnie, but even then, it was nothing serious, and something they had been doing on and off since they were children. Helen was doing some studying, while she kept an eye on Ellery

"Is it strange, without Parker around?"

"At Christmas, yes, a little, but he lives in England now, and the kids are settled this winter, Paige and Christie have friends, while David is soon going to be old enough to understand"

"At least you have the rest of the kids, and they seem happy to stay here" Hodgins said, smiling as Amelie wrapped an arm around Kaden, smiling with Courtnie "so, Ginge is going to be living with Ame and Den?" he said, smiling as Courtnie and Amelie gave each other a fist bump

"Yes, she can't afford a place of her own, and I think she wants somewhere she can be free, she'll be moving with them as soon as she finishes school" Brennan smiled, she was proud of her children.

* * *

"Ame, I've loved you all my life, marry me?" Kaden said, sat outside on the edge of the steps outside

"What, why!"

"Not yet, not for a long time, but I'd like to have a ring on your finger, so I can show everyone you're mine!" he said, taking Amelie's hand, he smiled at her

"Kaden, I have been yours all my life, lets not rush into anything, we're still practically kids" Amelie said, smiling as Ellery ran passed them, being chased by Courtnie

"OI, ELLERY, STOP FOR A MINUTE" Courtnie shouted as she passed them, Kaden ran his hand along Amelie's chin

"I will marry you one day"

"I've known that since I was 7, babe"

* * *

"Seeley, have you seen the kids" Brennan whispered into Booth's ear, as he walked down the stairs

"They are outside, apart from Helen who has driven Hodgins, Aaron and Ange home, Amelie is staying with Kaden tonight.

"Well, since the kids are keeping Ellery busy, maybe we could keep each other busy?"

"Bones, can I say one thing, I'm so proud of you, and I can't believe that you have given me all these years of your life, and given me my fours beautiful children. I love you so much"

"Booth, I couldn't imagine not being with you, every day you teach me to enjoy what the world can give me, outside of academics and anthropology. You teach me about love, and about what love means"

Booth moved over to Brennan, he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you" he whispered into her ear, he kissed her, with every thought he'd had over Christmas, and smiled as she returned it all.

* * *

**I know, these are short chapters, it's not that I've nothing to say, more about keeping it short and sweet, because if I don't stop them where I do, they are going to go for pages and pages…**

***me* hahaha you're struggling with things to do for Christmas now  
*brain* no I'm not, I just have to start wrapping up for the end, it's only 5 chapters away  
*me* does that mean you KNOW whats going to happen in the end  
*brain* yes, as do you. As do Fabreeze, AngelDream05 and Emilyy_93  
*me* I know… but I'm trying not to think about it, I don't want this journey to end  
*brain* oh no… are you going to make a Strictly exit style speech  
*me* Nooooo, no sob story  
*brain* your life is the sob story  
*me* damn you brain  
*brain* damn me? Damn you.**


	26. Helping Hands sickness 3

**Right, well… I'm getting very sad that this is nearly to the end, but I can't let this go past the end of December, that would be wrong. So I hope you're al keeping your eyes peeled. I'm writing the Brennan/Booth wedding, that's going to be a 2/3/4 shot, not sure yet. Though my brain is thinking about it.**

**I have to regress a few chapters, that will get confusing.**

**I'm also thinking of doing some more stories based on the family. Right from the beginning right through to the end. I'm thinking of doing the stories in 5 year blocks, with 4 chapters for each year.**

**More information on that at the END of the story, but PLEASE tell me your opinions on it!**

**Thanks to Embob! who has reveiwed every chapter... even though she knows whats going to happen at the end! Thanks Em, I'm glad you've gotten into it!!!**

**All the usual Jazz… I own nothing but the OCs and the story's. **

* * *

"I'm OK, Ellie, I promise" Booth said, the chest drain, oxygen tubes and drip seemed to indicate otherwise, but unlike three weeks ago, when he'd first been admitted he looked better, he had colour in his cheeks, and could talk clearly.

"Dad, I'm scared that you won't see me grow up" she said, crying in her mothers arms, Brennan was scared as well, though she would never admit it to her children. When she had arrived back from getting the groceries three weeks earlier, to find Booth on the floor, coughing and struggling to breathe, for the first time since she was a child she had been utterly terrified, she had rung an ambulance, and then she had rung her children, Kaden had picked up Ellery and they had all waited with her while they were told that not only had Booth gotten pneumonia again, but that it was much worse. He was still on oxygen, and on strong antibiotics. As Ellery and Booth chatted, she held his hand, and gently rubbed Ellery's leg.

"Ellie, come on, give mom some time" Ellery jumped off her knee and walked out with Helen. They had all spent time with him, but she had had little with him alone, she had nearly always had Ellery with her.

"How are you doing Booth?"

"I'm OK Bones, the kids haven't given us too much time"

"You were so ill this time, we didn't know whether we'd have any time with you at all?"

"I'm fine Bones" he said, lifting his hand up, and running it through he greying hair. It didn't matter how much they changed, he still found her the most beautiful woman in the world. Every time he saw her, his heart soared. He had promised her that he would never leave her, and he intended to prove that to her by fighting off this horrible disease.

* * *

"So, is dad really going to be OK?" Ellery asked, hugging Kaden,

"He will be, Ellie, He's much better now" Kaden said, comforting his baby sister. She would be married with kids of her own and to her siblings Ellery would still be the baby of the family.

"I'm scared" Ellery said, Courtnie leant over and took Ellery's hands, pulling her to standing in front

"Elle, we're all scared. How about you, I and Helen go see a movie so Mom can sort out things here and Kaden can fill Parker in over in England, then I want you to meet someone" Ellery cheered up at the idea of a trip with her sisters, and as they left the hospital, Kaden walked back into his fathers room

"Eww gross" he said as he spotted his parents locked at the lips

"Kaden, you're 23 and going to be a father yourself soon, believe us when we say, get over it"

"I know. Helen and Ginge have taken Ellery to a movie, she's still panicking, and that's worrying all of us. I mean, today she's 12 years old, and she's old before her time"

"I feel that is our fault, we had her so late in life" Brennan said, holding out a hand to her eldest son

"Mom, you and dad weren't exactly young when you had any of us, but we've all turned out great, and Ellery will too, but she's a genius who is incredibly empathetic. She's always going to worry after everyone. But I'm more worried that she doesn't see that dad is getting better"

"Maybe her having a sit down with my doctor would be a good plan" Booth said, smiling at Brennan

"I don't think we need to do that" Brennan said, smiling as Kaden went to call Parker

* * *

"Right, Ellie, since we've finished the movie, I have someone I want you to meet, this is Safron Marlon, she works on dads ward at the hospital. She's more than that, Safron is dads nurse"

"Hi Ellery, now, Courtnie tells me you have some questions about your dad and his illness"

"Well yeah, I'm scared my daddy is going to die"

"Your daddy is doing really well with the help of the medicine he's on and when he is off that medicine he should be fine in a couple of months, back to normal"

"But does that mean that he will get sick again if he doesn't have the medicine?"

"No, once he's better he'll be back to how he used to be. Even if he gets sick again"

"So, when he's better, he'll be better for good"

"Maybe not for good, but for as long as possible. He loves you Ellie, after everyone goes home, he is always talking about his little E, is that what he calls you at home?"

"Yes, it is. So he tells you about me?"

"Yes, he's told me that you're really good at school, and you like to learn" Ellery smiled, then followed Helen when she called her away

"Saf, thank you for agreeing to do that, we're so lucky to have gotten you as our nurse"

"Courtnie, if she needs anything else just give me a shout. I know it's more difficult for younger children to understand that their parents get old, and your parents were quite old when they had her"

"Yes, my mom is guilty enough about that now. Thanks again" Courtnie ran after her sisters after waving goodbye to the family nurse.

* * *

"How did you get Nurse Marlon to agree to that?" Brennan asked Courtnie as they arranged the Christmas dinner, they had come home together at the end of visiting hours, at which point Courtnie had explained to her mother about how they had reassured Ellery, who was much happier.

"I spoke to her quietly last week. When her husband was in Afghanistan their little boy was scared, until he talked to another soldier, she thought it might help Ellie to talk to a nurse who was helping dad."

"I'm glad you did that Courtnie, you would make an excellent counsellor"

"You're not the first person to tell me that. I'll think of a career soon mom, I promise"

"We love you all, you know that right?" Brennan said, for her and Booth

"We know mom, and trust me, we love you both too"

* * *

**So, did you enjoy this chapter. I struggled to write it. But I really like the idea of the kids finding ways to help each other.**

***me* you had to think for this one  
*brain* Yes, I did  
*me* only 5 left  
*brain* yes, you're right  
*me* are you going to miss thinking  
*brain* no, I'm sure you and Muse will keep me busy  
*me* do you like cheese?  
*brain* you are the WEIRDEST person ever  
*me* I know, you love it  
*brain* do I?**


	27. Nothing Stays The Same

**Right! Well... we're moving on!!! **

**I'm dedicating this one to the lovely Nyre, she has commented on nearly every chapter, and I've exchanged a couple of very illuminating messages with her.**

**Again - I do not own Bones... but I like the OCs and the Storys - that is mine.**

* * *

Booth was bored, because now he had retired every day was the same. His second bout of pneumonia had made the brass decide that it was time for him to spend more time at home, despite the fact that he felt fine, and was back in shape, and had no more chest problems. Brennan and Ellery had been glad to have him home, and they were enjoying a Christmas together, just the three of them. Courtnie and Helen had gone on holiday with Aaron Hodgins and one of his friends to Hawaii, while Amelie and Kaden had gone with the Angela and Hodgins to Quebec. Amelie had announced that see was pregnant a few weeks earlier, and Booth was proud of his younger son. He still was unhappy that Brennan had allowed the girls to go on holiday with the boys.

"Dad, here, this one is from Parker and Leanne, they sent it last week" He accepted the parcel off Ellery and laughed as he pulled out the silliest pair of socks he'd ever seen. He laughed as Brennan opened her parcel, which was a box of very interesting books, or so she informed him. As he waited, the knock at the door came, and Ellery ran out, to spend her birthday with her friends. He felt left out of his children's lives now they were growing up.

* * *

"Bones, do you ever think our kids grow up far too fast?"

"Booth, our kids have to grow up?" she said, snuggling up next to him on the couch

"I can't help but wish we were back 20 years, Ginge a baby, Helen a toddler and Kaden a child, Parker a teen. Working cases together, out in the field, catching the bad guys then coming home to our family."

"I enjoyed our life together then Booth, but I also enjoy the life we have now, me and you, looking after our children, and our grandchildren, having this big family. Especially when Parker moves back to America in March. We can't go backwards, we must always go forward."

"Thanks Bones, that makes me feel better" He smiled, he hugged her, giving her a gentle squeeze, he leant down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips "you know how to cheer me up"

"Its my job now. I emailed in my last manuscript this morning" Brennan said, starting a new conversation.

* * *

A few hours later Booth pulled Brennan into bed. Ellery had been home a few hours, and had taken a book to her bedroom to read. As he pulled Brennan down he smiled into her hair

"No matter how old we get, you will always be the most beautiful woman on the planet." He laughed, pulling her into the bed and wrapping his arms round her as she kissed his chest, she giggled, in the way she only ever did when they were alone, and allowed him to pull her closer to him, she normally fought to get away, but today she felt like surprising him, until he started ticking her.

"SEELEY, that's mean you know I'm ticklish" she said, gently slapping his belly. She was so glad to have him whole and healthy.

* * *

Three days later the children were all home. Brennan cooked a full Christmas dinner as they celebrated being back together again. Having missed the day itself.

* * *

**Short, I know I know… as ANYBODY who follows me on twitter can attest, I've had some major trouble writing this story as I didn't have the inspiration.**

**We're so close to the end! Only four more to go!!!**

**Though the Brennan/Booth wedding fic is in the works, that "should" be posted the very first week of the New Year…**

***me* that was short  
*brain* look… this is 26 Christmasses in… I'm struggling…  
*me* a few more to go yet  
*brain* yes, but I've already got strong ideas for ALL of them  
*me* none for this one  
*brain* no, as you dragged me out and fed me alcohol tonight  
*me* it's training, you're 22 in two days, you know we're going to be drunk  
*brain* and New Year… yes you're right…  
*me* did you just say I was right !parties!  
*brain* don't get used to it…**


	28. Barbecues and Baring Souls

**Well, the beginning of the end people. I know, I'm sorry too. Last day today :'( and only one chapter tomorrow, the final chapter, along with some information for new fics... including the B/B marriage one I'm writing currently...**

**this chapter is inspired by my Uncle's friend Bob - who thought that new year two years ago would be best served with alcohol and a barbecue. Yes - a Barbecue, in Northern England, in December. He's a nutjob, Bob, but he's been in my family longer than I have... apparently...**

**Shin x**

* * *

"The cooker is broken" Brennan called through. It was 8am on Christmas Day.

"There is no chance we can get someone to fix it, nor anyone to cook everything. Aren't we lucky Leanne said she'd do the Turkey" Booth said, walking up to Brennan and smiling at her "I have a plan"

"Booth, we are NOT having Sid's for Christmas Dinner" Brennan called as Booth headed to that back door, he smiled at her as he lifted the lid on the barbecue that was under a roof in a corner of the garden, it was too big a space to be called a yard. Brennan laughed as he took the huge box of vegetables out,

"Dad, what are you doing" asked Kaden as he walked through, carrying 6 month old Daniel. Amelie was escorting her parents through, while shouting down the phone to Aaron about the fact that he's stupid for not being here. Aaron, like Courtnie, was a free spirit, but unlike Courtnie, he didn't feel the pull of his family. Courtnie was always home for Christmas, whereas Aaron was rarely home.

"I DON'T CARE AARON!" Everyone heard Amelie shout before she came out to the barbecue throwing her phone aside. "My brother is a moron" she said to Kaden, taking Daniel back and bouncing him on her hip.

"Hey Ame, when did you guys get here" Courtnie said, walking into the garden she tickled Daniel as she walked passed. "Oh wow, dad, we're having Barbecue?"

"Well, your mom broke the cooker" Booth laughed, pointing towards the house. Where Brennan was stood at the corner with her head around the door.

"Amelie, you should bring Daniel inside, it's very cold" Brennan said, and Amelie nodded and followed Brennan inside, quickly followed by Angela, leaving the boys and Courtnie outside.

"Ginge, do you know where Hen and Ellie are?"

"Not a clue dad, I think Helen was picking Uncle Russ and Amy up from the airport, Harry stayed with his sisters though, but not a clue about Ellie"

Ellery ran into the garden only a minute later, shouting "thank you daddy, thank you"

"What for Ellie?"

"The lovely necklace. Mommy got me the earrings to match" Booth smiled as she hugged him.

* * *

"Hello" Brennan said, hugging her first grandson. Daniel hit her on the head with the rattle that he'd just been bought, eliciting a gasp out of her, which made Daniel giggle more.

"Bren, he's a baby, you weren't this stiff with any of your kids" Ange said, sitting down next to Brennan, "hello sweetie" Ange smiled at Daniel "I can't believe you've let Booth barbecue"

"I didn't let him barbecue, the cooker broke"

"All of it?"

"Yes, Ange, this morning it wouldn't turn on, and Booth decided that cooking it all on the barbecue would be fun, Leanne, Parker and the kids should be here with the turkey soon"

"Leanne made the turkey. Oh it will be all dry, she overcooks it?"

"I will not tell her you said that. Though Booth has said that before as well" Brennan said, smiling as there was a knock on the door. She passed their grandson to Ange and headed to the door

"Grandma Bones!" David and Christie shouted as they ran in, going to find other members of the family, Paige walked in much calmer than her siblings and smiled, carrying a tray of roast potatoes and some apple sauce for her family. Parker carried two boxes full of presents in, while Leanne carried in the Turkey.

* * *

"Cool, Gramps, can we eat outside?" David asked, seeing all the men out in the garden. Paige and Christie were sat in the living room playing with their baby cousin

"No, we're not eating outside Dave, we're eating in the dining room where we always eat." Booth said, while Kaden sneaked up behind his nephew and threw him over his shoulder

"Parks, you and Leanne need to feed this one up, he's light as air" Kaden laughed,

"Hey, I heard about the job, well done prosecutor Booth" Parker said, clapping his brother on the shoulder and laughing as David begged his dad to get him down

"Mum! Uncle Den won't let me down" shouted David, laughing as Kaden reckoned to drop him, before putting him on his feet.

"Another couple of months, buddy, and you'll be too big to do that" Kaden joked, chasing David back into the lounge.

"So, how is it going at DC United Parks?"

"It's good Den, thanks. The kids have settled into being in the US again, they are losing their accent, which Leanne is annoyed about. All except Paige"

"Sounds about right, how is she coping being back in the states?"

"She likes it, now she has a job" Kaden laughed, smiling as Brennan asked for everything to be brought through to the table.

* * *

"Traffic on the freeway was a nightmare" Helen said as she walked through the door, her aunt and Uncle following her "There is a four car pileup just past the airport"

"Uncle Russ!" Ellery shouted, running to hug her uncle. As everyone settled down, Amy and Russ getting settled down to eat as well.

"How are the kids Amy?" Brennan said, as the boys started discussing the days football match

"They are all doing great. Skyler is 14 now! Can you believe it! She's a couple of months older than Ellie" Amy smiled, "Emma and Michaela are getting married in the New Year, you're all invited, of course, and would you believe even Harry has a girlfriend now, our children are so big, how about these guys, we know all about Helen, of course, but what about the others?" Brennan laughed as Courtnie started talking about the degree she was finally planning to start, in psychology and counselling, and Ellery spoke in detail about her model of the human digestive system that she was building at school.

* * *

**Longer chapter = more reviews (I hope)**

**This one wouldn't stop writing itself, which was good. **

**The next chapter is the beginning of the end folks, only 3 more to go *cries***

***me* I *sniff* don't *sniff* want *sniff* it *sniff* to *sniff* end *sniff*  
*brain* everything ends eventually  
*me* LIAR  
*brain* am not  
*me* are too  
*brain* why am I a liar  
*me* because the universe will never end  
*brain* How do you know, it's not quantifiable  
*me* because I'm a genius  
*brain* PLEASE you're nothing without me…**


	29. The Kids Are Taking Over

**This chapter is chapter 29! Noo, that means I'm nearly at the end!!! Only 2 more!!! Thanks everyone for reviewing... even if I don't always understand the review *LOL***

**I'm watching Chicken Run while writing most of this chapter… it's very funny! I recommend you check it out if you've never seen it - this line is a favourite**

**"Pushy Americans, showing up late to every war, overpaid, oversexed, and OVER HERE" (as a few of my friends will recognise)**

**Anyway… rambled enough… enjoy the chapter!!!**

* * *

"No, no, Daniel, don't do that" Ellery said, picking up her nephew, who was about to put his hand in the middle of the cookie dough that she had left ready to start baking, Helen was finishing the turkey, while Courtnie was serving up the vegetables

"I can't believe mom is still asleep? She's normally awake at a silly hour"

"Dad knew we were doing this, he kept her up late"

"Oh god, I don't even want to KNOW why" Courtnie said, "Where are Kaden and Amelie?"

"They've gone with the Hodgin's but they are skiing so mom and dad said we'd have Daniel, you should come home for Christmas earlier, you'd have known that"

"Hey, there was a party last night in Seventh House, I couldn't _miss_ it"

"Yeah course"

"Guys, you nearly ready, your mom is getting dressed" Booth said, sticking his head around the door and taking Daniel off the flustered Ellery

"Dad, remind me to NEVER have these, EVER" she said, pointing at Daniel. "You'll have enough grandkids with the other 4"

"Your mom said that once, and then she had 4 herself" he laughed, smiling at his 15 year old daughter. He was glad to hear her say she didn't want babies, he couldn't imagine all his babies having their own babies. He was still struggling to believe that Kaden had a baby, and that his eldest grandchild, Paige, was 13. He felt old, because of it.

"MOM! You can't come in here" Helen said, jumping up and running her mother out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Booth, what are they doing?" Brennan asked as Booth sat on the sofa next to her, putting Daniel on the floor to play with his blocks

"They are cooking us Christmas Dinner"

"Why?" Brennan asked, wrapping her fingers around Booth's hand

"Because they thought you were stressed. You haven't been sleeping very well recently" Booth responded, giving her hand a light squeeze.

"That is true" she said, smiling at him as they heard the girls let Parker's children in, Parker put his head through

"Hey, Leanne and I have said we'll pick up her parents from the airport, then we're going home to spend some time with them without the kids, thanks for having them"

"No problem Parks, they are welcome, are they helping in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, think so, though I think Paige wants to come and play with Daniel, she wants another baby born soon" Parker laughed at the looks on Brennan and Booth's faces. "Not any time soon Dad"

"Thanks Bub, get going to your wife" Booth said, smiling as his eldest son ran back out of the house, and as Booth listened he could hear the kids laughing in the kitchen.

* * *

"I made the cookies"

"I made the potatoes"

"I made the turkey"

"Guys, GUYS! I don't think your mom cares who made what… as long as it tastes good" Booth said, halting the verbal diatribe that was aimed at her as soon as she sat down at the table. They ate in relative silence, watching as Daniel threw his food around. Brennan trying to clean him up as he got messier and messier. As soon as she had finished all the kids around the table looked towards her.

"It was very enjoyable, thank you all" she said, and received 6 beaming glances in return.

* * *

**I know, short again. But I'm trying to get family together here. The next one is the penultimate chapter. Only 2 more to go. I'm upset!!! **

**Can I also say, that trying to write this chapter (and the next) while watching "Chicken Run" is incredibly difficult. So if you wonder why the names of these chapters is weird… that's why.**

***me* hahaha "them chickens are up to summat"  
*brain* I'm more partial to "That turnip's had it!"  
*me* I love this film  
*brain* on some things we do agree then  
*me* what might they be?  
*brain* Bones, Criminal Minds, NCIS and Chicken Run  
*me* You didn't mention SVU, you like SVU  
*brain* I like SVU, your body tends to cry  
*me* hmmm, I suppose you're right  
*brain* you know you love it  
*me* I'M GIVING HER ALL SHE'S GOT CAP'IN  
*brain*why do I pay any attention to you?**


	30. Feelings Forever

**I know, I can feel your sadness pouring out of you. This is the penultimate chapter. I promise you, after the amazing reaction this fic has gotten, I will be writing MORE fics around Brennan, Booth, Parker, Leanne, Kaden, Amelie, Helen, Aaron, Courtnie, Ellery, Paige, Christie, David and Daniel. Many more. I have plans… see the Authors note at the END of the story (will be added to the BOTTOM of the final chapter)**

**I want to thank anybody who has read, reviewed, favourited (either the story or myself,) and alerted (again, either the story or myself) - knowing that you have enjoyed my first multi-part fic has given me the confidence to write more.**

**Shin x**

* * *

Sitting on the bed Booth smiled over the form of Brennan, still sound asleep, he knew that neither of them were getting older, and Brennan's health wasn't the best, nor was his own. All the years of treatments for the various injuries they received in their line of work seemed to have caught up with them. This year they were alone for the next few hours, as Ellery had stayed with Courtnie and Helen after a girlie night. He felt Brennan shudder, showing she was awake

"Booth, stop watching me" she said with a yawn

"I like watching you, Bones" he replied, running a finger along her arm, Brennan shuddered as he did, and he smiled at the involuntary movement. All their life together Brennan had denied she reacted to his touch in that way. He leaned over her, placing a kiss on her cheek and running a hand through her hair, still mostly brown, with only hints of silver coming through. He was headed for his 70th birthday soon, he hoped, he still hadn't been breathing properly, but he'd hidden it from everyone, as he didn't want to go back to the hospital. He was going to enjoy his Christmas with his Bones, and with his children.

Brennan chose that moment in his musings to look at him, and to see the look on his face

"What are you thinking about, Seeley?" she asked, in the voice she saved for when they were alone

"Us Bones, don't you realise what today is?"

"It's Christmas Day, your favourite day of the year" she said, looking puzzled

"It's our 30th Christmas together Bones" he smiled at her, he pulled her to him and kissed her, hard.

"I think we should have a milestone like this every year" she joked, kissing him again.

* * *

"Mom, you know, I want to tell you, I've met someone?" Helen sat down next to her mother

"You have, Helen that's wonderful" Brennan reached round her daughter and gave her a hug

"Mom, we've actually been together a few months. I didn't know how to tell you"

"Helen, you should have just come and told us" Brennan said, giving her eldest daughter a squeeze "I think you need to tell me about him" she said, smiling

"His name is Graham, he works at the hospital, he's not a doctor, he's one of the clerical assistants."

"I'm glad you've found someone Helen" Brennan said, standing up as Booth brought the food through. She joined hands with him, as he sat at the table. The table had grown in the 30 years of Christmasses they had shared. It had gone from a few, to it being 12 regularly, and if Aaron, Angela, Hodgins and the other friends who came. Brennan smiled around at her family, everybody was there. Last of all Brennan smiled at Booth. She loved him, and he loved her. That was all that mattered.

* * *

Booth watched his family as they celebrated together. His own children were in a corner, obviously plotting, the 24 years separating Parker and Ellery didn't seem to matter, the five of them were in a corner, plotting. Leanne was being sensible, and chatting with Brennan on the other side of the room. His grandchildren. From Paige down to Daniel were playing or experimenting with their Christmas presents on the floor. He enjoyed watching his family, collectively they were a fantastic demonstration of what he and Brennan could do together. Even Parker, who had known Bones since he was 5 years old, had gotten something out of her. In the 36 years he had known Brennan he had learnt about himself in more ways than he imagined learning with any other woman. He had taught her, much more than he could have seen himself teaching anyone. He had known Brennan now more than half his life, and he was proud, and privileged, to have had her in it at all. He was graced to have had 30 years of his life in a relationship with his soulmate, and to have four of the most amazing children with her. They had given the world a crime fighter, a life bringer, a free-spirit and a hard-worker. The world had done well out of their partnership, and it was a partnership in every sense of the word. He loved her, and she loved him. That was all that mattered.

* * *

**I know. This chapter is the start of the end! I'm sorry! I really am! But as we all know, life ends eventually, and that includes our favourite non-couple (or in the case of this story, couple)**

**My great thanks to Nyre, I hope the next chapter (the end) will satisfy you. **

***me* this chapter flowed so easily  
*brain* no  
*me* it's not even midnight… start your next fic  
*brain* no.  
*me* It's our birthday tomorrow  
*brain* I know, and we're GIVING all these kind people a present.  
*me* because we're kind  
*brain* no, because you're sentimental  
*me* so what if I am  
*brain* sad-act**


	31. When I Die

**So this is it, the final chapter. I'm really sad to end this journey. My present to you on my birthday.**

**It's not the end. Not really. Not by far.**

**I'm already planning another (few) fics based around these characters. The first is, obviously, the Brennan/Booth wedding planned for the new year. **

**The song (and quote) in this chapter is from the song "When I Die" by New Found Glory. It's a song I have loved for a very long time, and a song that I listened to while writing this chapter. This chapter was also the reason I wrote this entire fic that you have all become so fond of. I thank Emily, for the initial idea and the support right at the beginning of this fic, also for all the late night chats about the storyline when you were the only one who knew how it ended. Also for all the lovely reviews of chapters you hadn't read. Angie, for reading the chapters whenever I felt that it was awful, and I was panicking. Fabi and Liesa, for every kind word and minute of moral support you both gave me. Without the four of you, this fic would never have happened. I "less than 3" you all (hehehe TWONES!!!) **

**Anyway, that is enough rabble. I can't wait for the reviews. This is the ONLY chapter that I will beg for reviews on, because I want the reviews to be suggestions for times throughout the families history that you want to hear about?**

* * *

_When I die  
I'll be fine  
Coz I know  
You're always there  
When I die  
I'm alright  
Coz I know  
You'll be there_

Brennan kneeled at the headstone of her husband. She loved him still, even six months after he had died. She hadn't finished crying, it hadn't sunk in. She'd probably never finish crying. She knew, logically, she would have to move on soon, because even alone she still had her children. Their children. Ellery had been her rock, her baby girl, no longer a baby at 17, had held her mother on the nights where she couldn't stop crying, and Brennan had done the same for her. Slowly she cleared her mind, and she started to speak, to tell Booth what she had wanted to say all these years. They had been together 30 years, only 30. It felt like he'd been involved their entire lives.

"_Seeley, I don't know if you can hear me. I hope you can. Well I'm here, like I promised. I'm sorry I haven't visited before today. But I didn't know how to face it. When you died the first time, all those years ago, when we were only partners. Part of me died as well. It's taken all these years for me to put myself back together again, and then this happens. We tried so hard. I've never really thought about how I would cope without you, I thought, illogically that we would go together. Maybe that is because it's been six months and I haven't moved past the day your ventilator was turned off. I know, that until today I haven't spoken, and I promised I would, but I hadn't been able too. This was so strange, so unreal, I didn't know how to do it. I've sat here, in the summer month, just after we'd buried you, and I'd hear the kids talk to you. I hear them tell you about all the wonderful things they have seen and done. I shall tell you about my views._

_I miss you. I know that its normal to miss somebody when they are gone, but to think I will never hear your voice again, or feel your arms around me, or even just your hand on "it's place" on my back. It scares me that I became this dependant on you, it is funeral was wonderful, full military honours. Parker and Kaden were allowed to carry you, they both cried so hard, they are so wise beyond their years. They get that from you._

_Parker got a new job in Manchester, he and Leanne are moving back with Paige, Christie and David in the new year. I know you'll miss their visits almost as much as they miss you. You never even got to meet your _

_Kaden got his promotion, he's now Assistant District Attorney Kaden Booth. I know you'd be proud of him. He's working in North Carolina now. He loves it there. He and Amelie have spent much of the last few months teaching Daniel about his grandfather. He looks just like you._

_Helen has finished for her maternity leave. She's a fantastic midwife. I'm sure she'll be as fantastic a mother too. She and Graham have decided to call the baby Joseph Seeley. They are naming him after you. She misses you terribly._

_Courtnie is Courtnie, she is off in Australia this Christmas, though she rang me this morning to make sure I said hello to you from her. She couldn't face Christmas without her daddy. She has probably cried the most, other than me. She's going to go back to college this summer, she's going to do Archaeology this summer_

_Ellery is still your little baby. She got all A's this semester, and she has enjoyed touring colleges, I think she's going to stay in DC for college, she doesn't want to leave me along. She forgets that I will always have Angela and Hodgins round the corner. Michelle up the road and I'm still more than welcome at the Jeffersonian._

_I've been spending a lot of time at the Jeffersonian recently. I miss being there, you and me, when we were _Agent Booth _and _Dr. Brennan _not Seeley and Temperance. Man and Wife, parents, life of ours was far too shortIn short Booth. I miss you."_

Brennan kneeled at the headstone for a time more, she arranged the flowers, ran her fingers along his name, smiled and walked away.

18-months later her children, and grandchildren, are there again. As they lay Temperance Brennan-Booth next to her forever husband, Seeley Booth. Tears are shed. Words are said. But their hearts remain whole. They bury Temperance with full knowledge that she loved not only them, but also their father. They are whole, and now she is reunited with him, so is she.

* * *

**The end. I'm not too proud to say, I cried my eyes out writing this chapter. **

**I think I said everything at the start.**

**So here, I'm just going to say Thank You. I'm also going to add - YOU SUCK - it deleted the line breaks I had, hrmph LOL.**

***me* I cry  
*brain* I cry as well  
*me* No sarcastic comments?  
*brain* Not after this chapter*me* You HAVE to make people laugh. If I cry so do they*brain* You are an idiot, you ruin this chapter with an argument with me  
*me* Yes, you suck  
*brain* according to Tom, so do you…**

* * *

**Right, I said I'd add some details of other stories that I'm doing. I'm also trying to add some words to this story LOL.**

First of all, obviously, there will be the Brennan/Booth wedding, I've started writing that and I expect to publish it in the first week of Jan - probably a 3-shot, possibly 4.

Following that I'm planning on doing a number of stories split up like this

0-5 years

5-10 years

10-15 years

15-20 years

20-25 years

25-30 years

I've sort of started writing the first one as well... But I'm not going to set dates on them... I think you might be getting that last few years this time next year LOL!

I'm so glad so many of you appear to have enjoyed this fic, and want me to continue with the characters. They are alive - in some ways... coz they are alive in my imagination.

Right... I'm just going to go through a list of my youtube videos... there... maybe you'll search for them then...

Starts with Brennan and Booth - Reasons -/ but I'm about to re-do that - to the New Found Glory song, Reasons

then it's Brennan and Booth - Tell Me About Your First Kiss -/ My first GOOD vid - to the New Found Glory song, Sucker

Brennan and Booth - Apologies, Glances and Messed-Up Chances -/ to the LostProphets song, Always All Ways

Brennan and Booth - Stolen -/ to the Dashboard Confessional song, Stolen

Brennan and Booth - It Ain't Me Babe -/ to the Joaquin Pheonix/Reese Witherspoon version of Bob Dylan's song, It Ain't Me Babe

Brennan and Booth - Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic -/ to the John Barrowman song, Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic

Brennan and Booth - I Miss You -/ to the Finch song, Letters To You (Acoustic)

Brennan and Booth - It's Not Your Fault -/ to the New Found Glory song, It's Not Your Fault

Brennan and Booth - Tell Her This -/ to the Del Amitri song, Tell Her This

Brennan and Booth - Never Mind The Strangers -/ to the Saw Doctors song, Never Mind The Stranger

Brennan and Booth - Hurt -/ to the Johnny Cash version of NIN's song, Hurt

Brennan and Booth - Run -/ to the Snow Patrol song, Run

Brennan and Booth - Never Had A Dream Come True -/ to the S Club 7 song, Never Had A Dream Come True

Then I YouTubed the audio clip of Joel David Moore (aka Fisher) giving a shoutout to me and some friends!

Brennan and Booth - Sleeping With The Lights On -/ to the Busted song, Sleeping With The Lights On

Brennan and Booth - Losing You -/ to the Busted song, (I Can't Stand) Losing You

Brennan and Booth - About You Now -/ to the Saw Doctors version of the Sugababes song, About You Now

and finally

Crime Show Christmas - ALL MY SERIES to the song Fairytale Of New York by the Pogues


End file.
